The Covenant: Always and Forever
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: 3rd in my series. Gemma is on the run from someone she once trusted. Tyler is drawn to her but he can't understand why she avoids him. What is she hiding and who is after her and why? Can she risk falling in love with the possibility of losing him?
1. Prolouge: The Missing Page Revealed

AN: Sorry about the delay but I am ready to write some more fanfiction for all of my readers. I did receive a review for the final chapter of Seeing is Believing stating that it didn't seem like the end but a lead into another chapter. I realize that it could be seen that way but I did it purposely because it was necessary for how I wanted to start Tyler and Gemma's story. I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think about this first chapter!!! I love getting them and it makes me want to write all the more.

They gathered at the colony house taking their places around the stone table in middle of the basement room. The tension hung think in the air as they all readied themselves for what was about to be revealed.

For generations the Book of Damnation had kept their history containing accounts of their families, the hunts and even spells and prophecies. For many years a single page had been missing going unnoticed for much of that time. It wasn't until the appearance of Lux Danvers the first covenant daughter and her confrontation with the son of the banished family that they learned it was his ancestor that had stolen the page from the book before his exile from the Covenant of Silence.

There were many things to fear with such a revelation. Having a page taken from the book that contains their histories, spells and possibly their futures game him the advantage that could possibly lead to their destruction.

Then they learned that Lux was not the only daughter of the Covenant to inherit the Power. Peyton Holloway was next to appear. With her Power manifesting as sight of the future past and present she was able to see that it was Chase's adoptive brother who was in possession of the missing page. Gladly sacrificing her own Power in the process Peyton was able to retrieve the page.

Now the sons and daughters of Ipswich were about to reveal the words written on the single piece of paper. Soon words that could change their lives forever would be revealed.

As they took their seats the battered leather bound Book of Damnation floated from its resting place to the center of the stone table. None of them moved as they watched the book open on its own and its pages flip as if brushed by air. When the pages came to a rest the book was opened nearly to the middle with a page containing the prophecy that had only recently been discovered. It was the same prophecy that foretold the appearance of the first daughter of Ipswich, Lux. However, between that page and the next was a nearly invisible tear line where a page had been torn out.

With the book open to the proper place Peyton stepped forward from where she stood next to Pogue. Standing before the book and surrounded by her friends she pulled a single folded piece of paper from her pocket where she'd placed it for safe keeping after her release from the hospital only hours before. The paper was worn and yellowed with age a perfect match to the pages that made up the Book of Damnation. There was no doubt that the tear line would also be a perfect match to the frayed edge on the piece of paper in Peyton's hand.

Peyton carefully began to unfold the paper and smoothed it until it laid flat in her hands. Once unfolded the intricate writing scrolled across the paper was revealed--- another perfect match to the curved letters that covered the numerous other pages in the Book of Damnation. To be sure that it truly was the missing page Peyton matched the two tear lines finding them to fit.

With the confirmation made the group waited anxiously as Peyton began to read to them aloud what was written.

***

One prophecy turns to four. With her prophecy foretold the daughter of Silence will no longer walk alone. She is the start with three more to follow. What was once a covenant of five will become a covenant of eight. As the circle completes they must stand together each facing a destiny that only they can decide its outcome.

With no control she succumbs to the fear. Seeing what is was and maybe she interferes with plans of darkness. Embracing who she is and a love makes her strong. Only when she faces her fears can she find it in herself to save what's important.

A girl of hidden secrets buried in the past. Running from the betrayer she finds her refuge. However, she may try she can never stand alone. To survive the spell of darkness to come she must accept love and friendship. To save them she must decide if she can destroy a part of herself.

Her past is black but not her soul. With power sought by darkness itself she has nowhere to run. To defeat an evil returned, an evil bonded by blood, she must accept her place and be accepted in return.

When each has found their place and their destiny the circle will truly be complete and forever the Power will live on when touched by the greatest power of all.

***

Two daughters had already appeared but little did they know that the third had already been walking among them. Going unseen and unnoticed by the covenant--- just as she wanted it. Unfortunately that would not be for much longer.

***

It was the first day of the last quarter of senior year. For the last several months Gemma Swift had blended into the walls of Spencer Academy and successfully avoided the attention of the famed Sons of Ipswich. So successfully in fact that Gemma was fairly certain that they were not even aware of her existence or at the very least didn't even know her name.

Soon the year would be over and when that time came she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stay in Ipswich. How strange that she would hide out in the very place she should avoid. But, it seemed that it would also be the last place that her pursuers would look knowing that.

As the thought slipped into her mind the hurt of her betrayal by the one person she had thought she could always trust washed over her. However, before she allowed herself to become too saddened by the memory Gemma pushed it from her mind and made her way up the stone steps of the academic building of Spencer Academy. Having already memorized her new classes for the new quarter Gemma made a straight beeline for her Advanced Literature class with Professor Delane.

With her concentration on making her way through the crowded hallway with as little notice as possible Gemma never took notice of the blue eyes that followed her movements as she passed by. Gemma Swift never realized that she was no longer invisible to the youngest son of Ipswich. Neither of them realized that both of their lives would soon be changing.


	2. Ch 1: Let the Chase Begin

Tyler Simms took notice of the girl as she passed them by down the crowded hall. She didn't particularly stand out in the crowd of students that littered the hallway but there was something about her that caught his attention. As he watched her walk away he observed her. She never stopped once to talk with anyone in the hall or even glance at someone else to say hello.

"Lux," he said to get the attention of his friend. "Who's that girl?"

Lux looked up from her conversation with Reid and Sarah to see who it was that Tyler was referring to.

"That's Gemma Swift, she transferred in a couple months ago but she's not very social. I tried to talk to her once in class but she totally blew me off," Lux replied catching sight of the blond girl before she disappeared into one of the classrooms.

The news was intriguing and suddenly Tyler felt the need to dig a little deeper when it came to Gemma Swift. And he would start with the first class of the day Advanced Literature. Smiling to himself he waved goodbye to his two friends and made his way to the same classroom that he had watched Gemma enter.

Gemma groaned to herself as she saw the boy enter the classroom. After months of lucking out and not having any of the sons in her classes it seemed as if that luck was finally running out. Even worse she felt his eyes on her as he made his way up the steps of the different levels of desk. It was at that moment that Gemma cursed herself for not picking a seat next to someone else instead of opting for a row of completely empty seats that left the seat next to her wide open. The two locked eyes and Gemma couldn't help but appreciate that the famed good looks of the Sons of Ipswich was well deserved if the rest looked anything like the youngest son.

She shook away the thought and trained her eyes on the open notebook in front of her intent on ignoring Tyler's stare. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the stare of his blue eyes and pretend he wasn't there she couldn't seem to manage it. Until now she hadn't even bothered paying much attention to any of the sons let alone get close enough to get much of a look at them but there was something about Tyler Simms that was somehow magnetic to her. Unfortunately, she didn't think it had anything to do with the Power or his looks but more to do with suddenly feeling the desire to get to know him better.

Annoyed with her thoughts suddenly being directed at Tyler constantly Gemma silently prayed for Tyler to stop starring and pick a seat somewhere far away from her--- preferably on the other side of the room. It wasn't good to feel a pull toward him. Getting them involved would either hurt her or one of them in the end if not both. She couldn't risk making friends with the chance that she would be found and made to hurt them. Keeping her distance was all she could do to help them. If she kept her distance than maybe---

The thought was never finished as she heard the chair beside her being pulled out and someone take their seat next to her. There was no need to look because Gemma already knew that it was Tyler. She couldn't stop herself from glancing sideways to catch a glimpse of him but she was surprised to find that he had yet to look away from her. Taking notice of her discreet glance Tyler smiled at her and she quickly turned away. Suddenly all the worries from her previous train of thought rushed back and the need to separate herself from people, especially the Sons of Ipswich Gemma shot to her feet with every intention of moving seats. Unfortunately at that same moment the teacher walked in demanding that they take their seats in a no nonsense manner that made it clear she expected to be obeyed at that exact moment. With no other choice Gemma retook her seat beside Tyler Simms but made sure to turn her body away to put as much distance between them as she possibly could considering the circumstances of the situation.

It was more than obvious to Tyler that the girl was put off with having him sitting next to her but he was glad that she never got the chance to change seats. Considering that Professor Delane wasn't one to allow students to move around or one to budge from her decisions Gemma Swift was stuck with him for the remainder of the year and since they were sitting beside each other they would also be partners for any of the projects they would be assigned in class. While he got the impression that Gemma wasn't to please with such facts as she was obviously making it a point to keep as much distance between them as possible he couldn't say that he felt the same. In fact he thought that it would give him the chance to explore the strange sensations that were running through him even stronger now that he was so close to her as if there was some sort of magnetic force between them. There was indeed something different about this girl and he was going to figure out what exactly that something was.

"My names Tyler Simms you're Gemma Swift right?" Tyler said politely.

The words got no answer.

"You're a strange girl," he suddenly said without thinking.

However, despite the unintentional voicing of the words they seemed to get her attention quick enough because they had her quickly turning to face him. At seeing the traces of shock and worry in his eyes Tyler realized that there truly was something that she was hiding. As quickly as the emotions had appeared in her eyes they were gone just as quickly once she recomposed herself.

For the first time he was looking into her eyes up close and Tyler found himself captivated by them. They weren't fully brown and instead had more traces of green; their color reminding him of fall. It was rather remarkable in Tyler's opinion that she had gone unnoticed by the majority of the student body. It seemed more than obvious to him that she put a great deal of time into purposely making herself look plain enough to blend in to the crowd and distance herself from the other academy students. There was no other explanation for it Tyler figured. Gemma, even when attempting to look plain was far from it. Her hair was a sunny yellow with natural streaks of platinum that likely came from hours spent outside in the sun. Her eyes as he observed already were unlike he had ever seen--- beautiful. She was short but slim and despite the unflattering uniform it was apparent that she had quite the figure underneath.

Tyler's observations were cut short by Gemma's reply.

"Calling a girl strange and then starring at her isn't very polite you know. I thought you were suppose to be one the good guys compared to your other friends," she snapped at him.

Tyler only continued to smile amused with her snippiness. At least he was getting some reaction out of her other than silence.

"Those rumors of me always being the good guy are a little exaggerated at times. Reid Garwin is my best friend you know," he replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well either way I would prefer it if you just left me alone," Gemma told him turning back to face the front of the class.

"That's going to be a little hard considering we'll be working together often in class don't you think?" Tyler replied not bothering to hide his amusement.

Gemma bristled at the statement and she knew he had a point especially knowing that Professor Delane was always one to assign numerous partner projects. Gemma suspected that the only reason was because it gave her less to grade.

"Class I'll be passing out your first group assignments. You and your partner will work on interpreting a play into a well written essay. This assignment is meant to be worked on exclusively outside of class and is due in one week from today. When I call your name I will give you your assigned play," Gemma heard Professor Delane call out. She hadn't even realized that the class had started being so distracted by Tyler.

One by one the other groups were assigned their plays and as Delane got closer and closer to Tyler and her Gemma prayed that they were assigned a play that implied no romance--- preferably something that wouldn't require much work and therefore little time together outside of class.

"Simms and Swift," they were called. "You two will be doing a general interpretation of love in Shakespeare's plays."

Gemma groaned not bothering to hide it from Tyler who once again was grinning beside her. Discussing romantic terms with Tyler Simms was the last thing she wanted to do. However, he seemed more than happy to do so.

It seemed that staying low key for the rest of the school year wasn't going to happen. How low key could a person be if they got involved with even one Son of Ipswich? It wasn't even in the realm of possibility the whole lot of them were practically celebrities on campus and each had their own individualized fan clubs full of mooning girls and as she understood even while two of them were dedicated boyfriends. It was doubtful that her presence around Tyler would be appreciated by any of those girls and if that happened any hope she had of keeping a low profile would fly right out the window and invite the danger in. However, Gemma was still feeling that strange pull toward Tyler and because of it she wasn't so sure if she wanted to continue avoiding him.

As much as she would like to deny it Gemma was well aware that Tyler was very good looking. He was tall and lean with adorable messy chocolate colored hair and deep blue eyes that made it difficult not to stare into them. What frightened Gemma most was the thought that even if Tyler wasn't as handsome as he was it wasn't his looks that she was feeling drawn to but Tyler Simms in general. Quickly before she could contemplate such thoughts any longer she shook them off and forced herself back into the frame of mind to avoid him and the others at all costs.

Gemma suffered through the rest of the class period fully aware that Tyler continuously and unashamedly snuck looks as her while she made it a point to avoid eye contact. Much to Gemma's disdain she rather liked his attention which is the reason why the moment the bell dismissing the class rang she was out the door before he could even stand up.

Tyler watched her rush from the room and smiled to himself. He learned long ago from Reid to enjoy the chase, although until now he had never had the opportunity to do so. With Gemma's reluctance it wasn't going to be easy but that magnetic force he felt toward her made him want to get to know her more. She could run and avoid him all she wanted but it didn't mean he wasn't going to do everything in him to get closer to her. Something told him that she wouldn't resist for long--- as if she too was feeling and attempting to resist that same magnetic pull.

**AN: I am so sorry if this chapter doesn't come up to par with my previous writing but it was a pain to write. While I have the entire story in my head its only the middle and end there I am still trying to work out more for the start. Please let me know what you thought especially for this chapter!!! Thanks for readings!**


	3. Ch 2: Much Ado About Nothing

**AN: I am back!!! Personally the last chapter I didn't think turned out as well as I usually write them. This one however I got back into my groove. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to start off the story…the middle and end was already complete in my head. Please let me know what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! P.S. there are references to Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. Great play by the way.**

Thankfully the rest of the morning seemed to pass by quickly and soon the lunch bell rang. While all other students began making their way toward the cafeteria Gemma headed outside to the deserted flower filled garden beside the building. Since her arrival at the school to avoid the crowds of teens that flocked the cafeteria for lunch and socializing she had been sneaking off to spend the time alone surrounded by the fragrant blossoms and avoid being approached by anyone. Being surrounded by the colorful flowers always seemed to help calm her mind and as she took a seat on the stone bench that sat in the middle of the garden she felt that peace.

Unfortunately that peace was about to be disturbed. She felt him before she saw him approaching her from behind. Tyler Simms had followed her out to the garden and at that moment Gemma would've preferred it to be anyone else but him. However, secretly the thought that he had sought her out gave her a little thrill. From the corner of her eye she watched him approach closer with an easy light footed confidence that made it seem as if his appearance was little more than a coincidence.

For a brief moment Gemma played with the idea of staying there and welcoming his company. Within seconds she put the idea to rest reminding herself that it wasn't an option. Getting to her feet she attempted to make a hasty retreat before he got any closer. However, in her hasty retreat Gemma's foot caught on a protruding stone of the rocky garden path. Before she could stop herself Gemma stumbled to the ground and was lucky enough to fall sideways straight into one of the many flower bushes rather than the stone walk way. Gemma was mortified knowing that Tyler had witnessed the embarrassing sight of her clumsiness.

No matter how much she hoped that he would just keep walking she knew he wouldn't he'd earned his princely reputation for a reason. If nothing else he would stand there and watch her embarrassment for the express purpose of annoying her as he seemed intent on doing. With as much dignity as she could muster Gemma began detangling herself from the branches. Her attempts were cut short when a strong hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet so quickly that is left her stumbling to catch herself once again. There was no time to react before Gemma found herself standing uncomfortably close to Tyler Simms.

At that moment she hated her shortness more than she ever had as she was forced to tilt her head back to look up at him. It was also at that moment that she realized that doing so was a very bad idea because she found herself captivated by his gentle blue eyes. If she didn't already know that he was most likely one of the nicest guys a girl could ever meet his eyes would've been enough to tell her so. The minutes that she stood silently gazing up into his eyes and enjoying the strength she felt from his grip on her arm. In that time everything around them seemed to come to a stop as they both felt that electric magnetic pull between them once more.

Coming out of her enthrallment for a moment Gemma realized that both she and Tyler had unknowingly begun to lean in closer toward each other. With that realization Gemma cut the connection between them by swatting Tyler's hand away and putting a good distance between them while making it seem as if the moment had had no effect on her.

"What are you doing following me?" Gemma demanded of him snippily as she bent to gather her fallen belongings.

"Who said I was following you?" Tyler replied with nonchalance but his smile gave him away.

"I am not an idiot Tyler. You always spend lunch period in the cafeteria with Reid and your other friends and have never come out here before. Do you really think I am going to believe that you just had the sudden urge to take a stroll through the garden and had no idea that I would be here," Gemma pointed out not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"I guess you caught me then," he told her with the same nonchalance as before not even trying to deny the accusation. "Besides I know you're not as annoyed with me as you would like me to think. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're actually happy that I am here," he teased happily.

A little surprised by his refusal to deny her accusation and at his own accusation, however true it may be. The bafflement left her speechless for a moment but that moment was just long enough for Tyler to take notice of her surprise. Her inability to deny his accusation of her wanting him there and enjoying his company made it perfectly clear that there was some truth to it. It was that fact that Tyler Simms was finding great enjoyment in.

Unable to think of any response Gemma did the only thing she could think to do turn and walk away with as much dignity and nonchalance that Tyler had had during their back and forth banter. She hoped that as she was walking away that Tyler would take the hint and keep his distance--- after all it was what was best for him and all of them. However, as much as she told herself that Tyler had been wrong she wasn't so sure that she believed herself. Things were getting much harder than she had hoped they would be and already after one day she was getting much too close for safety. It had to stop--- Tyler was not an opinion for her.

Tyler watched as Gemma walked out of the garden most likely heading for another secluded place where she hoped he wouldn't follow. Just as she disappeared from sight something red caught his eye. Sitting on the ground partially hidden by flower bushes was a spiral sketch book which Gemma had probably dropped in her fall and hadn't noticed it in the bush before she left. Knowing that it was an invasion of privacy but unable to resist the temptation Tyler opened the book to flip through the pages of sketches.

Apparently Gemma Swift was quite the talented artist. The notebook seemed fairly new with only a few drawings filling it. However, even to Tyler's untrained eye the sketches were incredibly detailed. They ranged from scenery drawings, many of the garden or the small animals that visited it and others of unsuspecting people. The drawings were so realistic that it was almost as if they were living.

There was one drawing however that drew his attention more than the others. It was the last drawing and it depicted two girls both with their backs turned staring off into the woods before them. Tyler took notice that one of the girls seemed to be surrounded in more shadow than the other. The sky overhead was filled with thunder clouds with bolts of lightning zig sagging through the sky. Tyler couldn't help but notice that one bolt in particular streaked down between the two girls as if separating them. The finishing touches on the drawing was a pair of dark cruel looking eyes glaring out from the sky and disembodied shadowed arms reaching out with clawing hands on either side of the two girls.

The drawing was intriguing and it struck some part of Tyler's mind but he couldn't place why. It was the eyes he realized the darkness that he saw in them that sent chills down Tyler's spine. Whatever the picture meant he suspected that it had a great deal to do with whatever it was that Gemma was hiding--- her reason for keeping her distance. Realizing that it was too late to call out to Gemma and stop her Tyler closed the book to place it safely in his messenger bag to return later.

It was as the last class of her day was beginning that Gemma was horror struck that her bad luck had struck once again. Sitting on one of the higher rows of desks in the classroom was Reid Garwin sitting beside Tyler Simms. Just as they had earlier that day the two took instant notice of each other and brown eyes locked with blue. If anyone had been watching the two at that moment they would have undoubtedly been able to see that electric pull between them--- however, Reid was the only one watching. Taking notice of his best friend and girl who his trained eye could tell was quite beautiful but put effort into being plain Reid felt their attraction for each other.

The attraction between them was not the only thing he felt but also something else and was very different but also familiar. It was the same feeling that he got when around Lux or Peyton as if all three girls were wrapped in a similar aura. At first he found the feeling confusing but once he began to connect the dots his mind started to whirl with the possibilities. However, he couldn't be sure that Gemma Swift was in any way connected to the Power. Because the Power of the Covenant daughters were in many ways different from theirs the only ones who could truly get a feel for it was Lux or Peyton. For now Reid had no choice but to let the subject drop from his mind to be brought up at a later time when he or any of them had more proof. As he sat watching his friend stare intensely at the girl Reid couldn't help but wonder if Tyler felt any of the same strange difference in Gemma that he had felt.

Annoyed with her bad luck Gemma cursed herself when she realized that once again she had been staring at Tyler Simms and him at her. It annoyed her that she couldn't decide whether she was more annoyed with herself for being unable to ignore him or Tyler for being hard to ignore. With a frustrated sigh Gemma took one of the few seats left open as far as she could get from Tyler. Unfortunately that seat wasn't nearly far enough away from him for Gemma being only a few rows ahead and nearly in Tyler's direct line of vision.

'_This day couldn't possibly get any worse.'_

The class was in full swing and exceedingly boring. By that time a large majority of the class had already discreetly nodded off for a late afternoon nap or where distracting themselves with whatever entertainment they could provide themselves with while in class. From where he sat Tyler could see Gemma clearly as she scribbled notes down into her open notebook being one of the few to still be awake let alone paying attention to the class. Beside him Reid was long gone into his nap but strangely enough Reid was exceptionally good in Advanced Calculus and usually scored even higher grades than he did. Tyler couldn't help but find the abilities of Reid Garwin to be a strange and wondrous thing. For as long as he'd known Reid he had been a cocky womanizing slacker. However, despite all those qualities Reid was a fiercely loyal friend who despite his outward disinterest in school was very smart and when fell in love he fell hard which was more than clear whenever he was around Lux or even when he spoke of her. Reid's cockiness however was so innately apart of him that it would never change and somehow Lux seemed to find it one of Reid's endearing qualities while her brother Caleb only found it intensely annoying and even dangerous.

As he thought about it Tyler began to wonder what Reid would think of Gemma. He couldn't help but picture what they would be like together both having the confrontational smart ass sort of personalities that they did. It wasn't until than that Tyler realized that in some ways his best friend and Gemma did have similarities in their personalities.

'_Caleb wouldn't like that.'_

The thought was highly amusing to Tyler. He liked that Gemma wasn't afraid to let it be known that she was annoyed even if that annoyance was directed at him every time. Somehow he found it kind of cute. As he watched her he took notice of the way her long bangs fell into her eyes and how she swatted them back every few minutes.

Suddenly she turned to look over her shoulder straight at him. Apparently his staring hadn't gone unnoticed by her because if looks could kill the angry annoyed glare that she directed at him would've killed him on the spot. However, while most guys would've been put off or scared out of their wits by such a look Tyler only smiled back at her amused with their game. Sooner or later he figured he'd ware her down to the point where she'd admit that she really did like being around him because even after one day he knew that the magnetic pull between them was already too strong so he didn't bother fighting it--- he didn't want to. If only she would submit to it the same way but Tyler could see in her eyes that she very much wanted to but there was something very important that was holding her back from doing so. It was as if she was afraid of something but whatever it was he wasn't about to let it stop him.

Looking down at her from where he sat at his desk on high ground Tyler watched as Gemma began to mouth words up to him.

"Stop staring if you want to live," were the words he could make out and to finish her threat she added a comically threatening slash across her throat with her hand.

Finished relaying the threat Gemma turned her back to him and her attention back to the class. Once again once the class was finished Gemma was up and out the door before Tyler ever had a chance to follow.

'_She is definitely an interesting girl.'_

With that thought in mind Tyler watched Gemma rush from the classroom before turning to wake a still sleeping Reid.

It was seven o'clock that night and Gemma sat alone in her single dorm room with a sketch book in hand. It hadn't been until she got back to the room after classes that she realized her new one was missing. Figuring that she had most likely dropped it when she had fallen in the garden earlier she made a mental note to herself to remember to go back first thing in the morning to find it hoping that it haden't already been found--- especially by Tyler.

For now she contented herself with drawing on the last few pages of her previous sketch book. She was drawing them again the two figures that haunted her mind reminding her everyday why she was always running. The man's evil eyes and the girl shrouded in shadow because of him; shrouded in his evil that took her way. Gemma could never forgive the hurt he had caused and the betrayal she had endured. The thought of those dark memories were always there in the back of her mind coming out through her drawings. Many similar pictures littered the wall of her room mixing with the happier lighter drawings of the garden and other sketches she favored. Each of the darker drawings always depicted the same two individuals the girl and boy both shrouded in shadow and evil. Being unable to face them even if only through a picture the two figures were always faceless. The only facial feature she could bring herself to draw was 'his' eyes as evil and cruel as she remembered. His eyes were a reminder of all she hated of all she hated. The girl's eyes she could never bring herself to draw because it would too painful to look into those even if only on paper.

Her sketching was interrupted by the loud knocking at her room door. At first Gemma debated whether or not to pretend she wasn't in and not answer it but in the end she set her sketch book aside and went to answer the door. When she opened the door to find Tyler waiting on the other side Gemma immediately regretted her choice to answer it rather than pretend she wasn't home. Without giving him the opportunity to say anything she moved to close the door in his face but was quickly stopped with Tyler maneuvering himself to stand half in and half out of the room where she wouldn't easily be able to close him out.

"What do you want Simms?" Gemma questioned with an exasperated sigh.

"I have something for you."

"Fine give it to me and leave," she snapped.

"You have to invite me in first," Tyler replied with an easy smile.

Knowing that he wouldn't leave until he said whatever it was he wanted to say Gemma gave in to his request hoping that doing so would get rid of him quicker. Pulling the door open wider to allow him in Gemma shut it soundly when he was inside.

Tyler looked around the room taking note of all the sketches that covered a vast majority of the wall space in the room. He also noticed that many of them were of the same nature of the one in the sketch book he still carried in his bag. All of them had a similar theme in the boy and girl that were featured in the drawing. Seeing how often the two figures were drawn by Gemma in such a dark context he wondered who they were and what sort of connection did they have to her?

"You draw them a lot," Tyler said simply pulling the red sketch book from his bag and handing it out to her.

Knowing full well what he meant Gemma stayed silent attempting to come up with a reason for the sketches Tyler referred to. Unable to come up with a simple enough response to the statement she found herself replying honestly.

"I see them a lot in my head. You could say there part of my memories of a past and future I don't want. I draw them as I remember them with hate, pain, evil and betrayal," Gemma told him softly taking the book from his hands.

The part of her that wanted to be close to Tyler, to make friends, to stop running and hiding felt a wave of relief from revealing something so intimate about herself. Even though she knew she shouldn't have said anything to him she enjoyed feeling the weight lift off her shoulders.

Seeing the immense emotions through Gemma's brown eyes Tyler could understand how she felt. At that moment all he wanted to do was hold her and comfort her; to take away all the painful and sad memories that lurked in the back of her mind. No matter how badly he wanted to hold her at that moment he knew that even at such a time it was too soon to take that opportunity. Thankfully he knew another way of distracting her; one that he was quite good at.

"You ready to get started?" Tyler suddenly asked her.

The question caught her completely off guard sending her mind into a confused whirl.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned the confusion clear on her face.

"We have an assignment due at the end of the week so we should probably start working on it now right?" Tyler replied as if the answer was obvious.

"So you invite yourself over basically con your way into my room and then invite yourself to stay for awhile for an unplanned and unexpected study session and you expect me to say yes?" Gemma asked him clearly amused by his nerve. "We can study some other time during the day in the library," she told him with her best 'end of discussion' tone.

The truth of the matter was being alone with Tyler scared the hell out of her and frankly she didn't trust herself.

It was as if Tyler could sense her thoughts and feelings no matter the situation and he instantly picked up on her worry.

"It will be easier to study here where no one can bother us," he pointed out deciding that he was going to get as much enjoyment as he could out of the situation.

With that intention in mind Tyler went on to give more excuses as to why he should stay.

"Shakespeare can be kind of difficult so it's best to study where there won't be any distractions."

Funny that he should mention distractions. Gemma was starting believe that even if they studied in the library surrounded by other students Tyler would still be a distraction. As Tyler continued on his annoying rant of reasons which she had long ago figured was only his way of both annoying her and to prolong his stay in her room. Deciding that it had gone on long enough she moved to put it to an end but decided last second that if Tyler was having fun being a smart ass why not give herself the same enjoyment.

"I wonder that you will be talking signor Tyler; nobody marks you," Gemma quoted from her favorite Shakespearian play Much Ado About Nothing making a mild change to the name of course.

Gemma's playful remark caught Tyler by surprise for a moment. Once he saw that she was smiling hugely as if her comment had truly brought his speech to a crashing halt, however, she hadn't counted on one thing; he was also well versed in the work of Shakespeare. Tyler liked when Gemma let herself loose if even just the tiniest amount. Not only did she look playful and cute as she was doing so but he could see that it was something that she truly needed as well wanted.

"What! My dear Lady Disdain are you yet living?" he quoted as well finding great enjoyment in their banter.

"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signor Tyler? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence," Gemma shot back making a failed attempt at seeming serious as she did so.

Gemma could see that Tyler was about to continue but she also knew that she had already taken things too far and was already starting to get too attached. Before he got the chance to continue on with their Much Ado About Nothing banter she stopped him with a wave of her hand. With Tyler quite Gemma moved to the door opening it and stepping aside to give him the room he needed to leave.

"Thank you for bringing me back my sketch book Tyler but it's getting late, you should go," she told him unable to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Seeing that Gemma was completely serious in her request despite the little bit of disappointment he heard in her voice at having to end their brief time together Tyler accepted her wish and made his way toward the door.

"Tyler," Gemma called from the other side of the door.

Smiling out at him through the now partially closed door Gemma waited until her turned to look back at her before continuing.

"Apparently Shakespeare isn't as difficult as you claimed," she told him sarcastically before shutting the door firmly behind her with Tyler safe on the other side.

Tyler stood in the hall way for a few moments more taking in everything that had just happened. Gemma's wall was beginning to crumble and crack no matter how much she tried to keep them strong and intact. She had smiled a genuine smile that seemed to light up her whole face. Deciding that her smile was too beautiful to keep hidden behind an annoyed a cold façade Tyler made a silent promise to himself to make sure he got her to smile often after tonight. After tonight Tyler figured accomplishing that would be quite easy.

Smiling Tyler turned and walked away from Gemma's room down the hall making his way to his own room. The whole way there his mind was filled with thoughts of Gemma.


	4. Ch 3: Letting in Love and Friendship

It had been two weeks since Tyler's night appearance at her door and Gemma was quickly beginning to forget to keep her distance. It was a very difficult thing to accomplish when the person you were supposed to be avoiding was always there. Tyler Simms presence was just too powerful for her to ignore as she should. Over the past two days he had left his friends to meet her in the garden during lunch and even found her in between classes. He was always there and Gemma had to admit that she liked it that way. True to his reputation Tyler was probably one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met but she knew from experience that he could be sarcastic when he wanted to be. It was one of his traits she was almost certain he had learned from Reid but also had better control over it than Reid seemed to.

Their project had long since been finished and yet she was unable to deny his requests for study session or meeting up just to talk and be together. Even on the times they designated the time spent together as a study session with the intention of studying on most of those occasions the studying was forgotten and replaced with talking or enjoying a movie together. Tyler's frequent disappearances from the cafeteria during lunch period or during their usual get together had not gone unnoticed by the other members of the Covenant. They were also very aware of Tyler's recent bout of constant good humor.

Despite finding enjoyment in Tyler's company there was always the part of her that knew it was wrong to be near him but slowly and surely that part of herself had less and less power over her every day. Now every morning she woke up Gemma found herself anxious to get to her first class of the day merely to be near him. Somehow, the more time she spent with him the more she was drawn to him and the harder it was to deny her need to be near him even when she knew she shouldn't.

Her lack of restraint in keeping herself from Tyler wasn't the only thing Gemma was beginning to take notice of. Over the last few days the girls in the school had suddenly begun to take notice of her where not long ago they hardly been aware of her existence. It didn't take much for her to guess at the reasoning. Her association with Tyler was enough to be considered a threat to any one of the many girls that made up Tyler's portion of the Sons of Ipswich fan club. All the girls in the school would fall over themselves to date anyone of the Sons of Ipswich and now that Caleb and Tyler were the only two signal boys left it was like open hunting season among those girls to be the one to catch them and she was seen as a threat to their dating dreams.

Where ever she went Gemma found herself being glared at from a number of girls while others whispered envy filled words about her when they thought she wasn't listening. Strangely she wasn't bothered by it in the least. If she was being honest with herself Gemma actually found it quite flattering that they thought she even had a chance of being Tyler's girlfriend. It could never happen and she knew it. She could never allow herself to get that close with so much emotional attachment. For now just being around him was all she could allow herself. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to bask in the jealousy of the other girls in school.

On that third day on her day Gemma's suspicions that the other girls at the academy weren't happy with her getting close to Tyler were confirmed. As she was making her way out of the academic building toward the garden to spend the lunch period a girl with two other girls flanking her on either side stepped into her path. While as with many of the other students at Spencer she had never talked to the girl standing before her but the tall girl with wild red hair was easy to place. Kira Snyder was well known throughout the entire academy as 'the bitch'. Personally Gemma couldn't understand how the girl had any friends to speak of knowing how the red head enjoyed bullying any girl she possibly could. If she had to guess the two girls standing beside her had most likely been terrorized into being Kira's lackeys if not they just had very bad taste in friends and enjoyed the mock power they got by helping Kira pick on the weaker students.

"Is there something I can help you with Kira?" Gemma questioned disdainfully.

With the attitude she was giving Kira Gemma could almost feel the entire hallway freeze as every passing student stopped in disbelief that a seemingly plain weak girl would talk that way to Kira Snyder. It was ridiculous how fearful so many of the students could be of the girl when in reality she was little more than full of hot air. Tyler had already told her that there had been many occasions when he and his friends had faced off against Kira and her on and off again boyfriend the school's 'asshole' Aaron Abbot and every time had left them embarrassed. She also knew that Kira was also one of the many girls vying for a place beside one of the Sons as their girlfriend although it was far from the realm of possibility considering each and every one of them completely despised her, however, it didn't stop her from trying.

A look of anger crossed the red heads face at the calm words of disdain--- clearly unfazed by Kira's attempts at intimidation.

"We don't appreciate some little nobody walking in here and thinking that she can hang around with Tyler Simms or any of the Sons of Ipswich as if it were nothing," Kira sneered her face contorting to become even more unattractive to go with her personality.

As if in the attempt to make herself seem more intimidating she took a step forward so that they were nearly standing toe to toe. Unfortunately for Kira the attempt had no effect on Gemma. Gemma's only reaction was the vain attempt to hold back a snort of laughter that clearly insulted Kira.

"And I suppose you are more deserving to hang out with them?" Gemma got out through her barely suppressed giggles. Once she was able to get herself back under control she faced Kira once again taking another step closer to meet her glare with her own. "Strange you would think that way because last time I checked the majority of the boys in this school _especially _Tyler and his friends can hardly stand to be within a twenty foot radius of you."

The words were said with such a sarcastic coldness that left the entire student audience gasped in shock speechless before they burst out into wild whispers. For a moment Kira's face fell into a look of complete and utter surprise that someone who she considered a nobody who not long ago had been a nobody to everyone in school would dare speak to her so disrespectfully.

"Listen hear you little bitch I'll have you know I am one of the most beautiful girls in the school!" Kira practically screamed but Gemma remained unfazed.

"Then perhaps you should go back to Aaron. As long as a girl is easy and has a decent face he doesn't care how ugly her personality is," Gemma replied with sarcastic ease leaving the students along with Kira gasping once again.

"How dare you?" was all Kira could think to say in her outrage.

"It's not my fault that the guys at Spencer think you have the depth of an inflatable kiddy pool," Gemma shot back coldly.

With that those last words said Gemma felt that she was finished. Leaving Kira standing in the hall way her mouth up in shock she began to make her way to the garden where she had been headed before she had been so rudely intercepted by Kira. It wasn't until afterward as she made her way down the hall toward the door that she realized the mistake she had made. Gemma took notice of students that had been wandering the halls and had witnessed her showdown with Kira. No longer was she going unnoticed as she walked down the hall but instead they were openly starring at her the majority of them giving her looks and gestures of praise clearly being impressed with her actions toward Kira. This wasn't what she had wanted. She shouldn't have ever gotten involved with Tyler in any way and being his friend was dangerous enough, but being noticed by the entire student body was not an option.

Hoping that if she paid them no mind the whole incident would fade from their minds Gemma continued walking and made a big effort to ignore the stares and be ignored herself. Unfortunately that goal was instantly put to death when she heard the familiar deep sarcastic drawl of Tyler's best friend Reid. Gemma groaned in dismay. If being around Tyler was bad being around Reid was even worse with him being the most flamboyant of the group it was practically impossible to go unnoticed in his company. And as he had thought Tyler so well Reid was not one to back down easily from a challenge or anything for that matter. Making any attempt to avoid him would only result in the same scenario that she found herself in with Tyler with the only difference being the want to be around each other was mutual but Reid didn't have the best of reputations despite his reformation since his relationship with Lux Danvers not to mention that he would only follow her around and be even more annoying than Tyler had.

Much to Gemma's dismay she was left with no other choice in the interest of keeping her sanity she had to speak with Reid Garwin. Hopefully she could make whatever conversation he wanted to have quick so that she could put as much distance possibly between them and go back to blending in.

"That was awesome! It's like your mouth knows kung fu and you just destroyed Kira Snyder," Reid laughed in complete enjoyment as if he were picturing the scene in his head all over again.

Strangely Gemma found herself trying not to smile at Reid's words. The need to smile left her cursing every single one of the Sons of Ipswich. What was it about them that made them impossible to resist? To make a person want to be around them? Such a reaction was not something that the Power could produce but yet how could they so easily begin breaking down her walls and make her want friends, to talk to them, to be wanted by them, to have an attachment to them. She felt a different pull to Reid than she felt with Tyler. The pull she had toward Tyler was almost chemical in a way; it was an undeniable attractive force pulling them together.

In that brief moment that Gemma began to contemplate more on the thoughts and feelings that Tyler had already began to stir within her she considered letting herself go and just see what would happen. It had been months now since she had felt anything of the darkness that she had been running from so surely she was safe now. Could she really spend her whole life denying herself so much like friends and--- love? What if they never found her? She would've wasted her life in fear and denial. She wanted friendship with Reid and with Tyler she wanted---

Lost in her thoughts Gemma was suddenly brought back to reality by Reid's fingerless gloved hand waving in front of her face.

"Are you alright Gemma?" he questioned with actual sincerity.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were alright," he replied as if it were obvious.

"No, I meant how do you know my name? you sleep through class almost every day and I have no other classes with you and hardly ever see you in the halls plus few people even know my name. I am asking you how do you know my name?"

Apparently something she had said Reid found incredibly amusing since he suddenly began grinning his famous smirk from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Gemma asked unable to deny her curiosity.

"I know your name because Tyler talks about you nonstop Gem," he revealed his smile still in place. "I've never seen him so interested in a girl before."

The revelation brought an uncontrollable deep blush to Gemma's cheeks as well as an undeniable thrill that coursed through her.

"Not to mention Lux told me how you blew her off a couple months ago when you first transferred here," Reid added.

Remembering how she had treated Reid's now fiancé and Caleb Danvers little sister Gemma couldn't think of much to do other than shrug sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to come off as rude but I don't socialize that well," Gemma tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain to me or any of us. We all know you were avoiding us. Tyler, myself and the others may be popular in school but we don't so easily ignore other people as Kira or Aaron would or pick fights with them…"

As Reid spoke he took notice of the look Gemma flashed him when he said that he and his friends didn't pick fights with others. He laughed knowing full well exactly what she was thinking.

"Okay, not _all_ of us pick fights with just anybody. And just to be more clear on that I pick fights but usually because the person deserves it," Reid explained. "What I meant to say was that no matter how bad you are at socializing as long as you weren't a bitch like Kira we're happy to help you learn how to socialize and probably would've been doing so a while ago if you hadn't been trying to avoid us."

For a moment Gemma was left in shock at Reid's words. It was true what she had heard being whispered among the other students at Spencer about Reid being a changed guy since starting his relationship with Lux Danvers--- well at least as much as he could change while still keeping his 'Reid' personality. And apparently that change entailed sincerity rather than sarcasm when it was warranted. To be honest Gemma found the remark touching. As if feeling uncomfortable with the show of sincerity Reid quickly made a comment that he was more comfortable making of the sarcastic nature.

"Baby boy and me are hard to resist it was only a matter of time before you gave into our charms."

Gemma couldn't deny herself the chance to laugh at the remark or playfully slap Reid's shoulder.

"Last time I checked Tyler was the charming one," Gemma shot back with her own sarcastic reply that had Reid smiling with amusement. "Even if you had charm I still gave into Tyler's first."

Finding enjoyment with the easy conversation being exchanged between them Gemma found herself soaking in Reid's company while not feeling even the smallest amount of regret or anxiety in doing so. After a few minutes of talking Gemma realized that she was late. Technically students were allowed to do whatever they wished during their lunch period and had no classes but she was late because there was someone in particular who was no doubt waiting for her in the garden at that moment. As if seeing her suddenly become anxious to leave and glance at the hallway clock a few times within a few short seconds Reid easily came to the conclusion that Gemma was no doubt anxious to meet Baby Boy was they had been for the last two weeks.

"Baby Boy must be missing you. If you keep hanging around me he may just get jealous," Reid laughed.

Rolling her eyes but laughing as she did so Gemma turned and started to walk away from Reid.

"I'll be seeing you later!" he called out to her.

"I doubt I'll be able to get rid of you now!" she called back.

Once outside in the sun light Gemma hurried the rest of the way to the garden and found Tyler laying on his back across the stone bench. Tyler never noticed her approach until she was standing over him causing him to jump in surprise when she spoke.

"Sorry I am late," Gemma apologized with a smile.

"No problem," Tyler replied with a sheepish shrug after having been caught off guard.

"Are you coming to study for Delane's big quiz tonight?" she asked taking sitting on the open space of the bench next to Tyler.

"Not tonight," Tyler replied evenly.

Disappointment washed over her with the news. In that moment Gemma's mind began to wander thinking up reasons as to why Tyler wouldn't join her on their usual study session night. Try as she might the thought that he may be with another girl came to mind. The thought brought with it a shock of jealousy which Gemma found completely ridiculous considering that she had no claim on Tyler.

"The swim meet is tonight," Tyler explained as if realizing where Gemma's mind had begun to wander.

Gemma berated herself for being so ridiculous to jump to conclusion or to even be effect in the first place. However, she couldn't deny the relief she felt in knowing that he wasn't going to be with another girl.

"That's right I forgot that it was tonight," she replied in the hopes of making it seem like her jealous reaction had meant nothing.

Silence fell over them as neither knew how to carry on the conversation. However, if looks were words enough was being said between them at that moment when neither could bring themselves to look away from the other. Gemma looked up into Tyler's bright blue eyes that were so soft and gentle and--- loving. Sometimes when she caught him looking at her like that when he thought she wasn't looking she wanted to believe that was what she saw in his eyes but whenever she did she was left wondering if she would ever be able to accept that with the cloud of darkness hanging over head. Now, however, she had made the decision to live and to take what she wanted and to follow her heart. At that moment and from the moment she had felt that strange magnetic pull toward Tyler she wanted nothing more than to do what her heart told her to. She wanted to be with Tyler.

Unknown to Gemma at that same frozen moment in time Tyler's thoughts were traveling on the same path. He looked down into her beautiful greenish brown eyes and couldn't deny that he wanted nothing more at that moment but to kiss her and tell her what she made him feel. It was strange to think that after so little time a mousy girl with a feisty personality could make him feel in a way that he never had before. He always wanted to be around her. He wanted to know more about her, to break through that last barrier she still had up and truly understand Gemma Swift. However, he was aware that whatever laid beyond that last barrier was deep, dark and personal and he would not push her to share it with him until she was ready herself.

So lost in each other's eyes the two never noticed that they had slowly been leaning in closer to each other as if that attraction between them was drawing them together. Just as their lips were about to touch the loud ringing of the bell that signaled the end of lunch period rang sending the two jumping apart in surprise. Flustered with embarrassment Gemma quickly gathered her belongings and said a quick goodbye before starting back toward the building going as fast as she could while trying to seem composed.

"Are you coming to the swim meet?" Tyler called out to her retreating form.

Not bothering to stop the smile from gracing her lips Gemma paused in her stride and turned to face Tyler across the grassy area between them.

"I'll see you then," she replied before turning and hurrying back to the school leaving a grinning Tyler behind.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Ch 4: Random Kisses are the Best

That day after school Gemma found herself paying closer attention to her appearance in the mirror than she had allowed herself in the years since she had first started running. Although, she could say why. She was only going to Tyler's swim meet and it wasn't as if he would get much of a chance to pay any mind to what she looked like especially considering he didn't seem to have a problem with her plain appearance. However, Gemma couldn't resist the girlish urge to pull out her old makeup that had been collecting dust and her favorite outfit that she had to admit that she missed wearing.

It was only minutes before she was about to leave for the meet when she heard a knocking on her door. Curious as to who it could be considering that it was doubtful that it was Tyler with him most likely at the pool with the other team members at that time Gemma never would've guessed that it was Lux Danvers and Peyton Holloway at her door. When she opened the door to find the two clearly beautiful girls standing at her door Gemma was both shocked and confused. She never even got the chance to say a single word before the two girls began talking as if their appearance at her door was an everyday occurrence.

Gemma never had the chance to stop them before both girls invited themselves into her room and took a seat on her bed as if meaning to wait for her to finish getting ready. All the while they continued to talk even though her brain wasn't picking up their chatter at first in her confusion. Once she was able to comprehend what was going on she began to move and listen to what was being said. Gemma also noticed them pause for a moment and look about the room taking in her drawings that littered the walls. She also didn't miss their brief moment of hesitation as if something had been upsetting or confusing for them. However, that pause didn't last long and both girls were quickly back to their happy go lucky chatter.

"Tyler asked us to come and meet you before the swim meet," Peyton explained kindly as if she had sensed Gemma's confusion as to their presence in her room.

"Reid told me about your little run in with Kira Snyder and I must say I am impressed. Welcome to the I hate Kira club!" Lux laughed causing both Peyton and Gemma to burst into giggles as well.

Gemma was taken by surprise by her giggles. It had been a long time since she had had any girl friends to just sit around and talk girl talk and giggle incessantly. It was another thing that she hadn't realized how much she had missed until now and now perhaps she could finally find that again with Peyton and Lux.

"I don't think Kira enjoys people intruding on her invisible territory," Gemma commented sarcastically.

"She has invisible territory surrounding Pogue and everyone of them despite the girlfriend and fiancé situation," Peyton replied. "It is rather pathetic but she keeps thinking she has a chance but just doesn't get the hint that to them the very thought of her is sickening."

The comment had all the girls in giggles once again.

"Apparently Reid finds you very interesting," Lux told Gemma. "He likes anyone that can stand up to his sarcasm and give it back to him full force. And not many people can accomplish that," Lux continued with a smile her mind obviously wandering to thoughts of her fiancé.

Suddenly without warning both turned on Gemma with huge grins that clearly spoke that they were up to something. Gemma didn't know whether she should be scared or not of the two girls that were looking at her for no apparent reason. However, that reason was soon made clear when they broke out into a whirlwind of questions about her and Tyler.

Too tongue tied to respond to their embarrassing questions they found answer enough in the deep red blush that covered her burning cheeks. Apparently for the two girls Gemma's deep blush was answer enough to their question and sent them into a fit of playful snickers. It was actually somewhat surprising that both girls acted as such with her so easily considering they were only just becoming friends. During school both Lux and Gemma seemed a lot less…loud. Whenever she saw them during school hours they were usually calm but lively and at ease when with the rest of the group. Even when observing from a distance she knew that Lux was the more outgoing of the two while Peyton was actually the calmer quieter one. However, from her observations and in their treatment of her Gemma knew full well that both girls were strong friendly and as fiercely loyal as any of their friends were.

Gemma's appreciation for their company came to a crashing halt when she heard the things that they were saying through their laughter.

"You like him! You want to date him. You want to kiss him!" they both said in sing song laughter.

"Really? Are you five?" Gemma reprimanded trying unsuccessfully to hide both her amusement and her embarrassment.

Unable to help herself Gemma found herself bursting out into laughter with Lux and Peyton. As the two girls continued to wait for Gemma to get ready they continued to talk while Gemma dodged many questions concerning her relationship with Tyler. Once she was finished she dragged her two new friends out the door and together they headed for the pool.

When they got to the pool the bleachers were already crowded with parents and students that had come to watch the swim meet. Luckily for them Sarah had been sent on a head of them to save seats that gave them a perfect view of the pool. It wasn't surprising to see that a large majority of the crowd consisted of the female species. It wasn't until the swim team walked into the pool area that Gemma discovered why.

The moment the boys walked into the room Gemma's eyes zeroed in on Tyler. If her mind were working correctly she'd be able to close her gapping mouth. Uncaring at that moment she would've sworn she was drooling as well but who wouldn't be? The swim wear that the team was wearing was practically indecent--- not that any girl within a hundred mile radius cared in the slightest.

As she watched Tyler walk she took in every unclothed part of him. Her suspicions that despite his leanness Tyler had some muscle to him although not as defined as Pogue's of course but it's a miracle that even Pogue could accomplish that amount of divine definition in his muscular body. By the looks of Reid and Pogue as they walked beside Tyler, Lux and Peyton had both done well for themselves in the physical aspect of their relationships. However, no matter how good looking all the boys were Gemma's eyes were glued to Tyler. She knew that Lux, Peyton and Sarah had all taken notice of her distraction and were all grinning knowingly but she was just too preoccupied to care.

After watching both Caleb and Reid swim their matches Gemma found herself anxiously waiting for Tyler's to begin next. From the moment that the whistle to signal the start Gemma's eyes were following Tyler's every effortless movement through the water. Just as the race was about to reach its end Tyler swam neck and neck with his opponent and without realizing it she found herself cheering him on loudly among the crowd of cheers. In the final seconds Tyler pulled ahead of his opponent and won the match causing the crowd to cheer happily, including herself.

When Gemma was able to settle herself down from the rush of excitement she took notice of the three pairs of eyes watching her with interest and a smile to match.

"What?" she questioned with a shrug sounding as nonchalant as she could manage.

The four girls quickly made their way down the bleachers toward the group of four boys. With each step Gemma found herself constantly reminding herself not to stare at Tyler but when they reached them that's all she could manage to do. Despite enjoying the view of Tyler wearing the swim wear Gemma had to admit that she liked it much better with his towel wrapped around his waist as it was now. Just because she enjoyed looking didn't mean that she wanted other girls to be doing so as well. For a brief second the thought that she didn't have the right to think that way popped into her mind but she just as quickly decided that she didn't care because it was the honest truth.

The towel did little to take away from his nakedness and now that she was closer it made it much easier to appreciate the finely toned and lean muscles that graced Tyler's body. As her eyes unashamedly traveled up and down his body Gemma took in his beautiful baby blue eyes that she loved and his adorably messy spiked mess of hair that even when wet just couldn't seem to be tamed. Finally realizing how badly she was starring Gemma adverted her eyes and turned her attention to the entire group rather than the one.

"You all did awesome!" she said a little louder than was necessary.

"We'll meet you guys outside," Sarah said with a smile pulling Gemma along with her Lux and Peyton as they left the pool area.

While her embarrassment had been bearable with the girls when it was their entire group including the boys her unrestrained starring was mortifying. With little resistance Gemma followed the girls out of the pool room wishing they would move faster. Once the large doors were closed behind them Gemma felt a wave of relief. Leaning against the brick wall in the hall way she took a moment to take a few calming breaths and get herself back under control. However, her attempts were cut short when she saw the way the three girls were looking at her.

"What?"

"You got it bad!" they all strangely said in unison.

Even as she made to deny the claim Gemma paused because she knew if she denied it would be a lie. She wanted friends and she had finally found that in the Sons and the three girls standing before her but when it came to Tyler she was beginning to want more. Saying that all she wanted was friendship as she had planned on would be a lie. Within the few short days that they had come to know each other an emotional bond had grown between them that was undoubtedly more than friendship and the magnetic attraction pulling them together was undeniable. When they weren't around each other she wanted to be with him and always found herself thinking up excuses to be with him. He was smart and kind--- he was Tyler. And she was falling head over heels in love with him no matter how wrong it was.

As the girls left they missed Tyler's satisfied grin as he watched Gemma leave with his friends and the knowing snickers and smirks of the three boys beside him. Making their way into the locker room the Sons wasted no time in some commenting of their own to Tyler.

"So how long are you two going to sit around making goo goo eyes at each other before you actually ask her out Baby Boy?" Pogue questioned.

"We haven't known each other that long," Tyler replied half heartedly with a light blush touching his cheeks.

"You talk about her nonstop Baby Boy and she likes you too--- a lot," Reid pointed out with his trade mark smirk curling his lips.

At Reid's comment Tyler was left speechless. What more could he say when they right?

"Cat got your tongue Baby Boy?" Caleb asked amused with the situation.

"Shut up," was all that he could think to say.

In the hopes of having the conversation dropped Tyler turned to his personal locker and started sorting out his change of clothes. Seeing that Tyler had had enough of their wise cracks and probing on the subjects of Gemma and dating his friends turned their attention to their own showering and changing. Reid, however, was the only one to continue.

"She's got spunk and she likes you Baby Boy and you like her too so don't waste time and just get to the point where you both want to be," Reid told his friend quietly so the others would not hear and then returned to his own locker.

Tyler knew without a doubt that Reid was right--- as he often us strangely enough. It was interesting to have a friend like Reid that despite his roughness was actually a little bit of a softy when it suited him--- especially when it came to Lux as Tyler had learned soon after their relationship had started. A lot of Reid's gentler side, as gentle as he _could _be, Tyler had to credit to Lux herself.

He didn't know when it happened but somewhere within the last few days he had begun to fall in love with Gemma Swift. She was far from plain no matter how much she tried to be. She was smart and feisty. She was cute and kind. When he had first met her she had seemed so lonely but as the days had begun to pass them by he had seen that loneliness begin to fade. There were things that she kept hidden, things that he knew frightened her and he suspected had something to do with her drawings. But, whatever it was he wanted to protect her.

Over the days they had spent together Tyler had felt the bond between them grow closer and stronger. As Reid had pointed out he always talked about her and he always wanted to be with her as if he couldn't get enough of her company. He just felt happy being near her. It was as if they depended on each other. Since the beginning there had been some sort of electric connection between them and as it continued to grow and strengthen it didn't look like it was going to disappear anytime soon. And so Tyler came to the conclusion that Reid was completely and utterly right---not that he would tell him for fear of Reid's arrogance getting the better of him.

With the realization suddenly in his grasp Tyler made an instant decision and within seconds he had dressed himself and was making a quick exit from the locker rooms. As he left Reid, Pogue and Caleb watched him leave with huge amused grins.

"You almost have to feel sorry for him," Caleb laughed.

The three boys laughed and waited for the door behind Tyler to shut before quickly following after him pulling on the last few articles of clothing as they went.

Gemma had little time to react to what was happening around her in the seconds after watching Tyler burst from the locker room followed by the three other boys. The only thing that she could comprehend in that time was that the look on Tyler's face was one of intense purpose and that within seconds he was so close that he was brushing up against her.

Bringing her hands up to make a half hearted attempt at pushing him away to create even a little more distance between them but he held fast. Whatever had gotten into Tyler was both exciting and unnerving her.

"What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly

"Would you just hold still," Tyler admonished.

In that next moment Tyler had gathered her closer holding her tightly against his body. Gemma's next words were cut short when Tyler lowered his head and met her lips with his. At first Tyler feared the possibility that Reid, the others and himself had been wrong about Gemma having feelings for him and that she would push him away and possibly even slap him for his actions. She never did push him away.

For a brief moment when Tyler first initiated the kiss it wasn't much of a kiss considering Gemma was still much too shocked to do much of anything. Gemma could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest that she feared the possibility of it exploding or some other similar occurrence. Their lips parted for a brief moment but only far enough so that they were barely touching in sweet gentle caress that sent tingles up and down Gemma's spine as well as Tyler's. Within seconds Tyler was kissing her again gently but deeper than the first.

It was during that second meeting of the lips that the two seemed to forget their audience and soon their passion got away with them. If there had been any space left between them it was now gone. Neither Gemma nor Tyler knew how long they had been _distracted _when the clearing of a throat drew them back from their haze. Drawing away from each other they found all six of their friends smiling at them as well as a few others that had been wandering the halls of the building. As if just realizing that they had made out in front of a whole audience both Gemma and Tyler reddened with embarrassment.

As Gemma made her way down the hall with her hand held in Tyler's and their friends surrounding them she couldn't think of anything better than randomness--- especially in the form of a kiss. If there had been even the slightest doubt in her mind Gemma now knew that things were already set into motion that she could never stop even if she wanted to. Something new was starting and things were definitely going to be changing. Gemma only hoped that the unwanted aspects of the past wouldn't catch up with her now.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Ch 5: Unwanted & Uneasy Interruptions

The next day after classes were complete Gemma found herself making her way toward Tyler and Reid's room. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the aspect of being alone with Tyler after what had happened yesterday. It was nerve wracking because she didn't know if after what had happened yesterday they were a couple or not. It had certainly seemed so after the way he had kissed her and then held her hand all the way back to her room where he had gently brushed his lips against hers and told her goodnight before turning and walking away without another word.

Now Gemma was determined to find out the truth of their relationship status from Tyler during their usual _study _session. Unfortunately, all logical thoughts fled her mind the moment the door to his room opened and she suddenly found herself faced with the very naked toned chest of Tyler. As if sensing her shock Tyler smiled down at her before taking a few steps away so that it was easier to look at each other.

"You're starring Gemma," Tyler kindly pointed out with amusement.

Tyler's voice snapped Gemma out of her trance.

"Is there a reason you're shirtless?" Gemma attempted to say as evenly as possible.

"I was changing," Tyler replied easily.

Without another word Tyler opened the door to her and welcomed her in. The room wasn't the cleanest of rooms in the world with two boys staying there. At least Tyler's half of the room was a little more in order than Reid's Once inside Gemma took her usual seat on Tyler's bed and waited for Tyler to fish out a t-shirt from his closet. The two spent a grand total of ten minutes of studying before they were distracted.

Gemma had playfully flicked her eraser at Tyler where hilariously enough it had hit him directly in the forehead catching him by surprise and sending Gemma into a fit of laughter.

"You're so dead," Tyler said with mock anger.

Before Tyler could reach out and catch her Gemma had made to jump from the bed out of his reach, however, just before she could make a getaway his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. In the next second Gemma found herself laying on the bed with Tyler holding her down while he tickled her. Gemma couldn't help but to laugh hysterically with the torture. In the attempt to stop him she tried pushing his hands away but he was too strong to escape from forcing her to resort to begging.

"Stop please!" Gemma laughed with tears in her eyes.

At first Tyler didn't stop his tickling but continued for a few more seconds until Gemma was short of breath from her continuous hard laughter. When he finally did end his assault on her sides he found himself leaning over her and looking down into her fall colored eyes. In the silence Gemma watched as Tyler watched her. In that time the light of laughter faded from his eyes to be replaced by something else--- something more. The air that surrounded them was filled with the intensity of that moment.

What she saw there in his beautiful kind eyes was the same that she had seen yesterday just before he had kissed her. Gemma didn't resist in the least as Tyler's lips slowly came closer until they were pressed firmly against her own. Within seconds Gemma was as lost as Tyler in the kiss and had brought her hands up to run her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Gemma was almost certain that if she had not already been laying down her knees would have already given out. It felt so right to be near him and to be kissing him. If she had her way they would never have to stop.

Tyler lost track of time as he continued to enjoy Gemma's lips pressed to his in a gentle passionate kiss. Ever since she had first walked into that room he had been forced to control himself from kissing her. It was just so difficult not to when she was so close and when he had looked down at her laying beneath him he had lost all control of his actions. As he kissed her Tyler put everything he felt into the kiss and at that moment he didn't think that life could possibly get any better than it was at that moment.

When the time finally came for Tyler and Gemma to break their kiss both were breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. In the time that followed the two shared a comfortable companionship of talking and for once getting at least a little more studying done.

"It's getting late and Reid will be back soon," Tyler mentioned reluctantly.

"I should get going anyway," Gemma replied with an equal amount of reluctance.

Helping her gather her things Tyler walked Gemma the few steps to his room door and in a gentlemanly manor opened it for her. Just as she was about to leave he pulled her close for one last quick kiss before releasing her.

"We're celebrating our swim team win at Nicky's tomorrow night do you want to come?" Tyler asked before suddenly becoming nervous as he finished. "It can be our first…official date."

Gemma smiled at his nervousness finding it endearingly adorable and perhaps a little sexy. Unable to help herself she stood on her tips toes to place a quick sweet kiss to his cheek.

"It's a date," she whispered and turned leaving Tyler starring after her.

That Friday Gemma wasn't as calm as she had seemed when she had told Tyler yes to the night at Nicky's bar. In all her months living in Ipswich and attending Spencer Academy she had made it a point to avoid the popular hang out at all costs. Even now after deciding to end her hiding and running, at least for the time being, the idea of going against something she had spent so long drilling into her own mind took a little getting used to. However, at the thought of spending that time with Tyler made it easy to forget.

And so Gemma found herself sitting at a table at Nicky's. After eating a meal and a couple sodas they had decided to challenge the boys against the girls in a game of pool. Having never been even mildly good at the game Gemma sat out but was joined by Sarah as they watched the boys face off in a game of pool against Lux and Peyton. It was quite entertaining to watch four boys who claimed to be masters at the pool table to be beat by only two girls. There were many times when Reid or one of the other boys would accuse either one of the girls of cheating which both girls denied and in turn accused the boys of being sore losers.

Gemma was enjoying herself when she suddenly felt someone come up uncomfortably close behind her. She also didn't miss Sarah tense up and glare hatefully at whatever or whoever was behind her. Spinning around Gemma found herself face to face with Aaron Abbot the male counterpart of Kira Snyder. Apparently he confused her look of disgust with a come hither look because she soon found herself trapped between the table and Aaron with his arms locking her in on either side.

"Can I help you with something?" Gemma sneered.

"Why is all you girls choose to hang out with a bunch of assholes like them?" he asked with a rat like smile indicating with a nod of his head the boys at the pool table. "Why not come hang out with a real man like me?"

With each word he spoke Aaron leaned in closer to Gemma causing her to practically bend back across the table to avoid him. He was obviously delusional Gemma decided.

"Really? Last time I checked you were little more than a asshole that I don't even what to look at let alone be in a radius of at _twenty _feet from," Gemma replied icily.

"You heard her Aaron get lost," Sarah said threateningly stepping up to help out her friend.

"Why don't you shut up bitch," Aaron snapped angrily put off that he wasn't intimidating them in the least.

"Is there a reason you see the need to hit on any girl that hangs out with Caleb and the boys? It's not much of a competition on who we would rather hang around if its them against a asshole like you," Sarah snapped.

"We'll see who you'd rather be with when I am done."

Neither girl had time to comprehend what Aaron had meant when Gemma suddenly found his lips crushed against her with his hands holding her unwilling body in place. Gemma angrily began pounding her fists against Aaron's chest in the hopes of dislodging his hold on her so that she could pull away. Suddenly everything erupted into chaos. Without warning Aaron was being flung away from her by a furious Tyler. In one quick motion Tyler flung the other boy to the floor of the bar where he landed hard.

Aaron wasn't done for more than a few short seconds before he was up again and charging at Tyler. The solid punch that Tyler landed to Aaron's jaw couldn't have shocked Gemma more if it had been her on the receiving end of the blow. In all the time that she had observed them not once had she seen Tyler behave in such away or even look so outrageously furious as he did at that moment.

Just as shocking was that not even Caleb made a move to end the fight as if it was best to let Tyler continue. Wasn't he suppose to be the one to keep them from being idiots? It appeared that no matter how responsible he was that at that moment Caleb thought Tyler's reasoning for the fight was completely acceptable.

_'Stupid boys.'_

Before the fight could get any further it was brought to a sudden halt by Nicky appearing from the sidelines. Without any hesitation the large man grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt and personally escorted him not too gently out of the bar. Meanwhile Gemma was left keeping a tight hold on Tyler's arm to keep him from following.

"You'd think he'd learn," Lux comment from nearby.

With the fight over the rest of the group went to work on recreating the easy atmosphere of the night before it had been so rudely interrupted by Aaron. Tyler, however, was finding it harder to calm his tempter and remained tense. Feeling the need to calm him Gemma lowered her hand from his arm to his hand to hold it in hers. As if understanding her silent plea for him to look at her Tyler turned his gaze away from the door that Aaron had exited and looked down into her eyes.

"It's okay now," she told him in a near whisper.

The words helped to sooth Tyler's edginess and soon he and Gemma were once again enjoying their time together with their friends. Within ten minutes Aaron Abbot was forgotten. However, the feeling of ease and happiness was quick to end.

With a suddenness that caught her off guard Gemma felt a frighteningly familiar darkness drawing near. Unease filled her mind and heart causing her stomach to turn as if she would suddenly be sick. Fear coursed through her mind screamed at her to escape telling her that she shouldn't be there.

"Tyler," she called weakly afraid that she truly would be sick. "I don't feel well. Can you please take me back?"

Nodding in understanding Tyler quickly gathered their jackets to leave. Saying their goodbyes Tyler ushered her out the door. Once they arrived back at the dorms he helped her from his Hummer and walked her inside the building.

Tyler was worried as he walked Gemma safely back to her dorm room. Whatever it was that had suddenly come over her was obviously very upsetting. He really didn't enjoy seeing her become pale so quickly. She had told him she didn't feel well but he knew better to know that is was something much more than she wanted him to believe. It was disconcerting to know that something was so obviously wrong and yet he didn't know what to do to help.

"Thank you Tyler, I had a great time tonight despite some of the things that happened. I am sorry we had to cut it short," Gemma apologized.

Still confused and upset about the whole situation Tyler didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down to place a sweet loving kiss to her forehead. Even if he had said something he would've been cut off by Gemma's quick good night and her retreat into her room. Pausing there outside her door for a few moments Tyler debated whether or not to knock and ask to stay and keep her company for awhile but it was plain to see at the moment she didn't want the company. With a sigh Tyler began to make his way toward his own room. With every step he took away from Gemma his mind became more plagued with the thought that something bad was happening and Gemma was somehow involved. What he felt was the same feeling that he had first had when he had realized that there was something different about Gemma and that there was also something that she feared. What he feared was that he would be unable to protect her the way he wanted to.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Next chapter you get to finally find out who the people in Gemma's drawings are. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Ch 6: Betrayals Bring Unhappy Reunions

The moment the door was shut behind Gemma felt the evil darkness that filled room instantly setting her edge. She hadn't even turned around when the familiar tinkling laughter reached her ears. Suddenly everything that she hoped to have fell away leaving nothing behind but the same cold nothing that she had always felt as she ran.

"It's nice to finally see you again little sister. Still drawing I see," the tinkling laughter turned into a hard icy tone.

Gemma turned slowly to find what she had hoped never to see again. Standing in middle of the room was the one person in the world who shared her face--- her twin sister. It was same figure that graced so many of the sketches on her wall. The same figure that she had drawn so many times being consumed in _his _darkness in same way that she was in reality. In every sketch she had been faceless as it would be too much of reminder of her past and what she had lost.

"Desari," she acknowledged evenly.

"No words of welcome after our long separation Gemma?" Desari mocked.

Gemma said nothing in reply only remained where stood in silence. Taking a closer look at the girl who was her only living she saw that the girl she had once loved was no longer there. She had know that long ago, but could never come to accept it. Even after so long Gemma could not fully bring herself to believe.

The years had changed her so much. Her hair was much longer than her own and was left loose to fall down her back. Her eyes that had once been nearly the same as hers were now so dark and filled with hate that it was impossible to see any other emotions within as if there was nothing else there. There was nothing else there, Gemma was well aware of that and she knew that _he _was to blame for all the pain. _He _was to blame for taking away the person she had loved most in the world.

"He's not happy that you ran from your fate Gemma," Desari continued in the same icy mocking manner.

"He's destroyed you," was all Gemma could get out.

"He saved me from a life I didn't want. He saved me from living with you. He loves me and together we're going to take all the Power we deserve! If anyone is going to be destroyed its you and your little friends!" Desari cried out wickedly.

At the mention of friend Gemma's mind came to a halt. This was part of the very thing she had feared. Being with them was only putting them in more danger than they already were.

"I have no friends."

"That's not what it looked like to us," Desari sneered. "I find it quite amazing that you haven't yet told them who you are. Not even that boy friend of yours"

Silence fell over them and Desari slowly walked up to Gemma so that she was standing only a mere few inches away. Gemma felt the need to run away but stood firm unwilling to show fear to her twin even when Desari leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find eventually? You can never escape and wether you want to or not you do what we demand. If not I wont gaurentee that all your little friends will be spared. We had planned to dispatch them as well once we get what we want from you , but perhaps we could leave a few."

The threat hit hard. Gemma's mind began to whirl with thoughts of seeing her friends in pain or worse. In her mind's eye she saw Tyler lying on lifeless. It would all be her fault. With the thoughts overwhelming her mind Gemma snapped and suddenly felt a flash of anger mixed with a shock courage.

"Don't you dare touch them Desari. If you do I'll kill you," she growled threateningly stepping away from her.

"I doubt could little sister. Remember you're still the one with pathetic hopes that I'll turn from him," Desari replied with her cold tinkling laugh.

"And don't you forget that _you _have no power," Gemma shot back putting emphasis on the word 'you' knowing that it would wound her pride.

"You will do it Gemma, be assured of that. I suggest you warn your little friends of what's to come if you want to have any chance against us. And this time don't bother running."

Gemma stood frozen in place watching as Desari walked passed her to door. Just before leaving Desari turned back to look at her with one last wicked comment.

"Oh, and them that Chase is back."

With said Desari disappeared out the door shutting firmly behind her. With her gone Gemma finally allowed her weak knees to give out and collapse to floor. She paid to mind to the tears that leaked from her eyes or the sobs that she couldn't hold in. Within span of five minutes her will had been broken with the appearance of her sister. She had put so much in pushing aside her feelings for her twin only to reminded of the hate Desari held for her as well as her betrayal in choosing darkness over the light. She should've seen it coming all those years ago. Desari had always been jealous that she was not chosen to possess the Power. That jealousy had only grown to hate and had eventually consumed her making easy prey for someone as twisted and dark as Chase Collins Pope was. It had been easy for him turn Desari against her.

To save herself she had run. It seemed that she was always running. She was forever hiding. Now she was found, but could she run again? If she did she would have to leave behind so much. No, she couldn't think about it now. There was at least some left before the time came. Right now, she only wanted to be with Tyler.

Time seemed to stand still in her misery. All her strength had faded with the appearance of her sister leaving her drained physically and emotionally. As the minutes passed at a excruciatingly painful rate Gemma's tears eventually ran out. When she was finally able to pull herself together enough to once again move she glanced over at the clock that read 12:31. The room was dark and cold in the night making her already cold body that much colder. She looked to her bed and suddenly felt loneliness and grief overcome her once again mixed with the need to be with Tyler. No matter what, she just couldn't stay room with her sketches covering the walls.

Although she knew she shouldn't Gemma slowly the room making her way toward Tyler's room intent on being with him. For this night she would ignore the voice that had returned to her mind telling her to keep away in exchange to be with him and find the sense of peace that he provided.

The halls of the Spencer dorms were dark and quite as many of the students were likely still out enjoying the start of the weekend. The eeriness of the silent deserted hallway fueled Gemma to quicken steps as much as her weakened body could manage. There was also the very real possibility that Desari was still wandering the halls or--- someone even worse. As fast she could manage Gemma finally reached Tyler's dorm door. Her knocks were nearly silent but even so they echoed through the silence.

Tyler answered moments later wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. His surprise at seeing Gemma was evident on his face when realized who it was standing before him. He had meant to ask why she had come but he never got the opportunity to do so. The moment that the door opened and Gemma saw him the strength she gathered to get her to his room disappeared in that same instant.

Before Gemma could collapse to the floor Tyler moved quickly to catch her. Taking her into his arms he brought her into the room and sat her on his bed. She made no sound but from the wetness on his shoulder after having had her lean her head against him made it obvious that she was even more upset than she had been when he had left her in her room. It was clear and tangible that even for Tyler it frightened him because he couldn't protect her when he didn't know what was wrong.

"You're shacking Gemma," Tyler commented with pure concern but also hoping that she would tell him the truth as to what was bothering her.

"Nothing. I just had a really bad night mare that's all. Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?" Gemma got out through her silent tears.

It was more than obvious that the excuse was a lie. If had been a nightmare Tyler doubted that it would affect her as much as she claimed. Whatever it was that was wrong had started back at Nicky's but had apparently gotten a great deal worse. However, as long as she continued to hide it from him he could little else but attempt to offer her what comfort and protection that he could.

Without another word Tyler laid in his bed pulling Gemma comfortably into his arms to hold her tightly against his body to provide her comfort and shoulder to cry on. Drawing his blanket to cover them both he said nothing allowing Gemma to cry out all her fears and sorrows until she had cried herself into an exhaustion and quickly fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't until he was sure that she had fallen asleep that Tyler allowed himself to relax. Before drifting off to sleep himself he took a moment to look down at Gemma's sleeping tear stained face. Her state sorrow brought him little more than misery but even then she was still so beautiful to him. As he looked at her Tyler promised himself and Gemma that no matter what he would find a way to make her happy and to protect her at any cost. He would give his life to do so because now he couldn't even manage to picture his life without her. With that promise Tyler finally let himself drift off to sleep as he held Gemma close against his heart.

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Next—Lux and Peyton have a theory and Gemma makes a hard decision. What did you think of Gemma's twin Desari? There's more to learn about that too!


	8. Ch 7: Theories & Hearbreaking Desicions

The next morning Tyler awoke early to find Gemma sleeping soundly in his arms. As much as he disliked having to leave her he knew he had no choice. There was a nagging thought in the back of Tyler's mind telling that whatever was haunting Gemma was very dark and very powerful. That thought made the possibility that whatever it was that Gemma was involved in was quite possibly related to their Covenant. It was best to talk to them as soon as possible and for now without Gemma present.

Leaving her sleeping in his room Tyler walked out of the room followed closely by a disgruntled Reid after having been woken up so early. Together the two boys called their friends to meet at the old colony house as soon as possible. With any luck the meeting could bring to light something useful.

A half hour later the group found themselves gathered in the basement of the colony house each sitting in their respective places and room aglow with candle light. Once they were all situated Tyler began to recount the happenings of the night before along with his suspicions that there was something very different about Gemma but he couldn't put his finger on what it was as well as the impending darkness that he felt.

It was Reid, Lux and Peyton who immediately reacted to Tyler's news. They had all felt similar things revolving around Gemma. However, while Reid simply agreed with Tyler it was Lux and Peyton who had more to share.

"You all know how our power is different from yours," Lux began.

"If what we suspect is true than there's reason as to why the rest of you haven't noticed it as much," Peyton finished for her friend.

All attention was quickly placed on the two girls and they alone. The boys were well aware as to where they were headed in their explanation.

"On the night of the swim meet when we went to Gemma's room the moment we entered we felt a power of some kind. We're almost certain that it was coming from Gemma but we can't be completely sure. We wouldn't know for sure unless she were to openly use so that we could feel it more or if she were to tell us about it herself but we have to consider that she may very well be the third Daughter," Lux explained.

"A girl of hidden secrets buried in the past. Running from the betrayer she finds her refuge. However, she may try she can never stand alone. To survive the spell of darkness to come she must accept love and friendship. To save them she must decide if she can destroy a part of herself," Peyton recited from memory of the once missing page from the Book of Damnation. "This was the prophecy of the third daughter."

The boys remained silent taking in all the information of the possibility of Gemma being the third Daughter of the Covenant. Tyler found it to be a completely logical explanation for what he had felt when around Gemma. If she was the third daughter, however, the prophecy that was written in relation to her made him even more fearful for her safety. He didn't have time to dwell on it before his friends to continue in their explanation.

"You should know that the tingling sense of power we felt in the room was not the only thing that we felt," Lux revealed.

"I may not have my Power any longer but I still carry the traces of it within me and even with what little I have left whatever it was we felt was powerful enough that I still felt it. I could feel that it was dark and--- evil," Peyton added gravely.

"Peyton's right. We didn't mention anything to Gemma about though," Lux added looking to Tyler before continuing. "If any of us should confront her about it it's you Tyler."

All Tyler could do was nod in agreement his sense of worry for Gemma returning once again. There was little more to be said until their suspicions were confirmed and so they soon ended the meeting and went their separate ways. Tyler in a hurry to return to the dorms in the hopes of finding Gemma still waiting for him in his room he rushed to his Hummer even leaving Reid behind to find his way back by one of the others.

When he got back to the dorms he rushed up to his room. Opening the door he found that Gemma was still there only she was no longer asleep but sitting in silence on his bed looking out the window with a far off expression. The sound of him entering the room brought her out of her wandering thoughts back into reality as she glanced over his shoulder to see him. Tyler could see that she was still quite upset but was harder to seem as if nothing was wrong only the half hearted smile gave her away.

"Where have you been?" she questioned calmly.

Tyler hesitated wondering if he should come right out and ask her about what he and the others had just finished discussing. Thinking that it was better to wait for a better time, such as a time when Gemma wasn't so down hearted as she was now Tyler made no mention of it. Instead he invited her out to breakfast with him and their friends hoping to raise her spirits at least a little bit. During the meal, Reid, Lux, Peyton and the rest of the group was just as surprised to see how subdued Gemma had become after the night Tyler had described to them earlier that morning.

Gemma found herself lost in thought constantly. Whenever her mind got the chance it thought of Desari and how she had appeared in her room. How they had found her. She found herself thinking of running again--- of leaving them all behind as she had always been forced to do.

By the time Tyler and her were making their way back to the dorms after breakfast Gemma had been able to half convince herself to stay despite everything. Partly because she was able to convince herself that her fear for her friends wasn't necessary and that they could handle themselves as well as also convincing herself that what had happened last not truly was nothing more than a nightmare.

By the time they got back to the campus Gemma was feeling a little more light hearted than she had that morning. She had even been able to let herself laugh as Tyler made his best attempts at bringing a smile to her face. Tyler found it much more enjoyable to see her at least a little more happy and talking compared to her distant silence.

Whatever light heartedness that had be regained suddenly disappeared as a familiar figure caught Gemma's line of site. Gemma stopped dead in her tracks bringing her friends to a halt beside her as well. Surprised by the sudden stop Tyler and the group looked to Gemma for an explanation but were instead filled with worry at the sight of her shocked fear filled eyes locked on something ahead. Following her line of sight they found themselves shocked to being looking at a near replica of Gemma.

The girl was dressed in a dress of pure midnight black that contrasted greatly with her blond hair. If not for her longer hair and cold emotionless eyes it would have been easy to mistake her for Gemma. The dark aura that they felt from her was also far different from that of Gemma's pure aura. It was plain to see by their similar appearances that the two girls were indeed twins. But it was also clear that they were also complete opposites.

"Desari," Gemma breathed in a near silent whisper.

Desari staying at a distance only smiled coldly making direct eye contact with Gemma as if silent words were being exchanged between them. The group watched on edge waiting for something to happen--- waiting for answers. Nothing more happened. Desari with one last icy cold glare directed at Gemma with her dark emotionless eyes she turned and silently walked away. They watched her leave but once she moved a few feet she suddenly vanished as if she had never even been there.

Gemma remained frozen in place her mind a chaotic whirlwind of thoughts. She had been a fool to think she could forget about why she had ran. She had been foolish to hope that things could've finally been different. Everything she had done had been foolish. Her presence in Ipswich was a danger to them all. In beginning, she come there hoping that by being there they would not find her in the place they wanted her, thinking that she would avoid it more than any other place. She wasn't supposed to be there and that was why she had vowed to avoid the Sons. By avoiding them she had hoped to protect them despite her presence in the town. Even more foolish of her was going against her plans and getting involved with them. She put them in danger and even if they were not the Sons she could not afford an sort of emotional attachment to anyone.

They had found her; she couldn't that and pretend it wasn't real. Now they were all in danger. In that instant Gemma knew exactly what she had to do--- no matter how much it would hurt. It was something she could not avoid. If it gave Tyler and the others a chance she would do it.

"Guys, would it be okay if I talk to Tyler alone for awhile?"

The question confused them all. After the strange occurrence that had just happened they had expected her to give at least some sort of explanation. Requesting to be alone with Tyler seemed rather pointless if that was her goal considering that had all witnessed it. However, not knowing what else to say or do they agreed and went on ahead of Gemma and Tyler to the dorm building.

Watching her friends walk away Gemma waited until they had complete disappeared inside the large old building. Once she could no longer see them she turned toward Tyler surprising him with a big happy smile.

"Let's go to our garden," she smiled taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of their garden.

AN: Okay this chapter is complete. Next chapter is going to…nah I'll make you wait. In the next few chapters maybe 2 or 3 I'll be explaining the whole situation/story behind Gemma and Desari. I had fun coming up with this situation for the story. With each of the stories in my series I try to come up with a individual situation that makes them unique but also connects them…for my first two it was the missing page. The unique aspects were Peyton's dreams and for I Dare you it was just the aspect of a Daughter (which admittedly isn't a unique concept for cov. Fanfiction but I like it and it's easy to work with) and the missing page. I just loved the idea of twins and one turning evil and betraying the other. It was fun to build up in my head and I am getting excited to write it. If I do say so myself it's also the first time I saw this particular situation in a fanfic. P.S. I can't tell you what it is specifically or it'll give something away that does or doesn't happen in this one, but there's a new aspect in this story that's going to be a BIG part of Caleb's story for my 4th installment…I am still thinking on the girls name for it…I am leaning toward Blair. Okay now I demand you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. I love to know what you think it keeps me wanting to write.


	9. Ch 8: Loving and Leaving are Hard To Do

Gemma's sudden turnaround in attitude put Tyler on edge. When they finally made it to their usual meeting place in the garden Gemma pulled him down to sit next to her on the stone bench. There was something that told him that whatever was about to happen would be something that would hurt a great deal. He felt as if she was suddenly going to disappear and leave him. In that moment Tyler knew that there was nothing in the world that he wouldn't do for her. He knew exactly what he felt.

Tyler came to a sudden stop before Gemma was able to pull him down to sit beside her. Instead he stood tall and ridged before her causing her to have to look up to see his face. It was as if he were attempting to gather his courage to tell her something just as she had had to do.

When Tyler was able to pull himself together he took the seat next to Gemma on the stone bench. Looking deep into her beautiful autumn brown eyes that he loved he began to speak.

"Gemma, I lov…"

Tyler never had the chance to finish what he had started to say because in the next moment Gemma lost all control of herself. She was standing with her arms wrapped around his next and kissing him deeply cutting off anything else that he might have said.

Gemma cursed herself as she kissed him. It would only make things harder than they already would've been. But, if this would be her one and only last chance to kiss him she wasn't sorry for taking it. There is nothing she wanted more than to tell him that she loved him too, but she could not allow herself to take that sort of chance.

At first the kiss caught Tyler completely off guard but he soon found himself kissing her back just as avidly. Everything dark and evil in the world seemed to fall away in that moment--- everything fell away. It was as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them leaving them to remain together forever. Suddenly, Gemma pulled away but not for need of oxygen. Within seconds of pulling away she had put a few feet of distance between them thinking it safest for what she was about to do.

When Gemma pulled away she left Tyler feeling discontent in the same way he had before they had been distracted by their passionate kiss. Tyler frantically searched Gemma's eyes for even the slightest hint of hope that his feeling of something bad to come was no more than just a figment of his imagination. However, the pained look of sadness in Gemma's eyes did little to reassure him.

Gemma watched Tyler in silence as neither of them could bring themselves to speak. She knew that he was picking up on the same dark feelings that clouded her mind. It was easy enough to see in his deep clear blue eyes. She spent that last minute taking in everything that she loved about him. His always gentle and kind face with lips that smiled what could only be considered the perfect smile. In her final observations Gemma realized how much she truly loved him. However, no matter how much she loved him she couldn't allow herself to be with him. She had already lost Desari. She wouldn't lose Tyler too.

Giving into his dislike of the uncomfortable silence Tyler took a step toward her.

"I can't Tyler," Gemma suddenly told him taking a step backward to make up for his step gained.

Tyler stopped dead.

"Why?" he questioned with a look of both pain and confusion crossing his face. That look was quickly replaced by one of intense determination. Before Gemma had any chance of reacting Tyler closed the distance between them and took her face in his gentle yet strong hands. Despite his gentleness with her his hold was too strong to break. "I love you." He repeated the words in full as he had meant to do earlier before their kiss.

He said the words with such intense sincerity that Gemma began to feel the tears gathering in the back of her eyes. If she didn't finish this soon she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back.

"Tyler, we can't be together. I think it would be best if we don't see each other anymore," she told him with as much firmness as she could muster while holding back her tears.

With that said she slip out of his now weak hold and again replaced the distance between them. Glancing once more at Tyler she began to turn and walk away but was quickly stopped again by Tyler.

"I know you love me Gemma. You wouldn't kiss me like that if you didn't. There's nothing you could say that would make me believe that you didn't" Tyler challenged with sincere conviction.

Gemma only shrugged sadly before turning and walking away, leaving Tyler behind standing in the garden. When she was sure that Tyler was not following Gemma finally allowed her tears to fall silently as she walked away.

An hour later Gemma had cleared what she could easily move from her room into a single bag. With plans to leave that same day she gathered her school books and began to make her way back to the school's book store to return them considering she would no longer need them. Unfortunately, her presence was not unnoticed in the book store.

"What's with the textbooks?" Pogue's voice questioned from behind her.

"Those are the books for your classes now. Aren't you going to need those?" Peyton observed from beside him.

Looking to where the couple stood she found them joined by both Lux and Reid as well. It was just her luck that they would be in the book store too leaving her practically no choice but to tell them goodbye as well; as if it hadn't been hard enough telling Tyler goodbye and that was without even telling him that she was leaving Ipswich entirely. She planned that he wouldn't be made aware of it until she had actually left.

"I am returning them," Gemma remarked emotionlessly sparring her friends' very little attention.

"What?" all four questioned at once.

"I don't need them anymore," she explained. "I withdrew."

There was a long pause of silence that followed Gemma's explanation. In that time Gemma returned her books to the woman at the counter and quickly turned at walked away from her friends. The faster she left the less she had to see them and feel the pain of leaving them behind. Once they had all comprehended the information they were hurrying after her out the door.

"What do you expect to do without graduating high school?" Reid quested angrily.

"There are more important things for me right now," Gemma shrugged hurrying away from them.

This time they did not follow her. She left them behind confused and angry that something was very wrong. When Gemma was out of sight they quickly left in search of Tyler in the hopes that perhaps he could shed some light on what was happening or at the very least make Gemma see some reason. As they left in search of Tyler only one person remained behind.

Knowing that Pogue and her two friends were likely going to search out Tyler, Peyton remained behind and chose to follow after Gemma. The girl was obviously frightened and if anyone knew about fear it was her. She also knew that it took a great deal to cause a person to turn their back on a loved one--- to confuse them beyond the point of reason where they don't know which is truly the best path of action. Gemma was just as she had been when she suffered from the nightmares that had nearly driven her away from Pogue and the other people she had come to love.

With such thoughts in mind Peyton followed Gemma back into the dorm building, finding her in her room fishing her packing on one small duffle bag. The walls had been striped bear of all the drawings that had once covered them and as if in a fit of anger they had been thrown into the waste basket. Whatever the drawings had meant to Gemma before was not a reminder that wanted to carry with her at that particular time. Going unnoticed for a few minutes as she watched Gemma scuttle about the room Peyton finally gave a polite knock on the door to draw Gemma's attention.

The sound caused Gemma to jump in surprise. Turning in a near flash with wide frightened yet angry eyes Gemma found only her red headed friend standing at her door rather than another figure she hoped to never see again. Seeing that it was only Peyton, Gemma did her best to ignore her presence all together and instead concentrated getting her last few belongings that she could easily carry together.

As if sensing that Gemma was not going to offer her entrance into the room Peyton walked in any way. What she had to say was too important for something as small as Gemma's reluctance to ignore her and invite her in. Annoyed that even after walking into the room Gemma continued to ignore her presence Peyton let a little of her fiery side come out. Walking up to Gemma, Peyton harshly pulled the duffle bag she carried from her hands and threw it onto the nearby bed.

Obviously surprised by her usually polite and calm friend's sudden display of aggression Gemma did nothing but stand silently with wide shocked eyes.

"I know you're scared Gemma. You're letting whatever it is take over. Because of it you think that leaving is the best course of action. I know how that can be because I felt the same way not to long ago," Peyton acknowledged calmly. "You think by leaving you will be protecting the people close to you as well as yourself, even if it means giving up someone you love. But, this I can say with assurance. You won't leave. Before then even if it takes a big push you're going to realize that you can't leave the person you love no matter how much you think you should. I've said all I had to say; the rest is left up to you."

Peyton saw a flash of emotion in Gemma's eyes for a brief moment in reaction to her words. It was that reaction that gave her all the answers she needed to know. With any luck her words would help her friend make the right decision. It was plain to see that both Gemma and Tyler were completely head over heels in love and Gemma needed to realize that those feelings were not something she could ever turn her back on. She needed to know that whatever was wrong she could not run away from if it meant giving up something so powerful and uncommon as that sort of all consuming heart stopping love. She needed to know that she could always come to them for help.

With those final words said and left ringing in Gemma's mind Peyton turned and disappeared out the door. For what seemed like forever Gemma stood unmoving in the silence of her room. Her only thoughts were of what Peyton had told her. She knew that in many ways Peyton was completely right, but she was wrong as well. She just had to be. The only way to protect Tyler and the others was if she left and put as much distance between Ipswich and herself. With Peyton's words still sounding in the back of her mind Gemma did her best to ignore the voice and once again turn her attention back to leaving.

Back with the rest of the group they finally found Tyler in the garden where Gemma had left him. He no longer stood but was instead sitting in silence on the stone bench with a look of hurt confusion on his face. For a moment the group debated whether or not to approach him at all seeing how upset he looked. Deciding that they needed to know what was wrong with their two friends they approached hoping that Tyler could shed some light on the situation.

Reid was the first to make the move toward his friend.

"Ty, whatever is going on with you and Gemma you should tell us about it. We can help," Reid told his friend in the most calming and heartfealt way he could manange.

Reid's words got no response from Tyler. He only continued to sit in silence.

"Whatever it is that scaring her Tyler is causing her to run away," Peyton's soft voice told them as she approached from behind. "She thinks she's protecting us--- all of us."

Peyton's words caught Tyler's attention and he looked up to his friend that now stood over him flanked by his other close friends. It was plain to see that they were all extremely worried about both him and Gemma. However, Peyton's face seemed set in determination, but what she was determined about he couldn't guess. Although, he did know that she was also right. He knew Gemma enough to know that she wouldn't run away unless she was given enough reason too. There connection was too strong to just break without her giving him a reason as to why.

Tyler let a sigh escape through his tense body.

"Do you still love her?" his blond friend asked with his usual nonchalance even in such a situation as they found themselves in.

"Yes," he replied with complete sincerity.

"I know she loves you too Tyler," Peyton added softly with a smile. "That's why you can't let her just leave. Now is the time to have her tell us what is happening. If you don't we may lose her forever and she'll lose you."

The weight of Peyton's words fell on Tyler's shoulders. Their message ringing loudly in his ears over Gemma's words of goodbye to him only minutes before. They repeated in his mind until they had completely over powered Gemma's and in that moment he knew with complete certainty that Peyton was right. There was no way that he could let Gemma just leave. He had to stop her.

AN: sorry about the long delay. It's been a busy week with moving in to my dorm for my freshman year of college but I finally finished it. I am hoping that it won't take me so long the next time and it shouldn't. Like always let me know what you think. I am more than half way through Tyler and Gemma's story now!!! REVIEW!!!


	10. Ch 9: Always Afraid of Running Forever

Tyler spent the good part of two hours searching for Gemma on campus only to find her sitting in their garden where he had started his search. He should've known that it was where she would go one last time before leaving.

Gemma heard his approach and turned to face him. In that moment he saw all pain and sorrow in her eyes that he had felt when she had told him goodbye. If Peyton's words had not been enough to convince him of Gemma's continued love for him what he saw in her eyes now would have convinced him instantly. He now knew certain that letting her go was not an option. However, Gemma still seemed certain that it was the right course of action.

Before he could move closer Gemma began to retreat. In his desperation to make her stay Tyler moved faster than he ever thought he could to grab a hold of her arm to stop her from running away. He kept his hold tight as Gemma made the attempt to struggle free from his hold but to no avail.

"Tyler please let me go!" Gemma pleaded desperately. "I need to leave!"

"You can't and I won't let you Gemma!" Tyler replied with the same desperation. "You need to tell me what's wrong? Who was that girl we saw? Why are you afraid? How can you turn your back on us?" Tyler questioned, trying to remain as calm as possible.

The questions rang in Gemma's head. The pain in her heart filled her sorrow. All emotions and desperations mixed until they became one giant cloud of confusion within her. It all built up until she couldn't take it anymore. Without realizing what she was doing Gemma struck out. She didn't realize that she had used the powers that she had been so diligent in keeping secret until she felt Tyler's hold on her loosen in one swift jerk as he was forcibly flung several feet from her into one of the many garden flower bushes.

Tyler felt his feet leave the ground beneath him as he was flung backward away from Gemma. It was as if invisible arms had grabbed him from behind and forciably pulled him away from her. After the situations involving Chase and his brother in the past months Tyler knew full well what had just happened. The feeling of being pulled backward was the same feeling as being pulled by the Power. In that instant before his rough landing in a nearby flower bush he realized that the burst of power had originated from Gemma. Of everything that he had thought possible he hadn't considered the possibility of Gemma possessing the Power even after hearing Lux and Peyton's theories only days before.

With as great timing as ever the rest of her friends had arrived to witness Tyler's short flight across the garden. When the surprise of losing control of her powers in her emotional state wore off Gemma was the first to move. However, she didn't turn and runaway as she would've done earlier that day. Instead her worry of having been too rough with Tyler had her rushing to his side to help him from the bush he had landed in. Once by his side she quickly began to search him for any signs of damage that she may have unintentionally caused.

It took a great deal longer for Tyler and the rest of the group to emerge from their shock. When they finally realized that they had just witnessed Gemma 'using' they made their way closer as Gemma helped Tyler to his feet.

Satisfied that there was no damage done Gemma finally began to become aware of her audience. However, despite knowing the stares she was receiving all of her attention was focused solely on Tyler who had yet to speak. At that point Tyler's silence was beginning to wear on her mind causing her to grow uncomfortable in the silence. Not knowing what else to do she turned with the intention of leaving.

Gemma didn't get far before she once again found herself caught in Tyler's hold. She had no time to react before she then found herself being pulled in closer and wrapped tightly in his embrace. In that moment she felt all the fear and sorrow melt away. Tyler truly was more than she could have ever hoped for after everything that had happened over the years. She had been a fool to believe she could leave. As much as she hated to admit that she was wrong; Peyton had been right and so had Tyler.

For a few moments more Gemma indulged herself in the warmth of Tyler's embrace. When she was finally able to pull herself away to look up into his blue eyes she was surprised to find only love and relief rather than then shock, anger and confusion that she had expected after revealing herself as possessing the Power.

"You don't seem surprised," she couldn't help but point out. "That I have the Power, I mean."

"We actually suspected for awhile," Tyler admitted. "It wouldn't change what I feel for you."

Tyler's admission touched her but unfortunately the moment between them was cut short by the interference of Caleb and the rest of their friends.

"I hate to interrupt the moment guys but we have a lot to talk about," Caleb tried to cut in as politely as he could manage.

"What Caleb's trying to say is that you got a lot of explaining to do Gemma," Reid explained bluntly.

Gemma sighed and nodded her agreement. Willingly taking Tyler's hand in hers she let him lead her away from t he garden. As he gently pulled her toward the parking lot where their vehicles awaited them Gemma didn't miss the knowing triumphant smile that Peyton flashed her as they passed by. With Tyler taking the lead their friends soon followed suit. It was easy to guess where Tyler was taking them. She knew enough of the history to know where their secrets were likely kept.

The thought of setting foot inside the old colony house created a sense of nervousness within her. She had spent so many years running from what she was. She had run to avoid facing what resided within the house. She had run to avoid ever involving them. But, now with Tyler sitting beside her as he drove seemingly to the middle of nowhere she felt safe for the first time in many years. Holding his hand tighter for comfort Gemma was finally able to admit that after years of always running, thinking that she would forever be running she didn't want to run anymore.

Tyler felt Gemma's hold on his hand tighten as well as her growing discomfort as they grew closer to their destination. During the entire fifteen minute ride to the colony house they remained silent but both found comfort in each other's presence. When they arrived at the old colony house they waited patiently for the others to arrive. With Tyler's hand still held firmly in her own Gemma allowed them to lead her into the rickety old house and down into the dark basement light with the soft glow of candles.

One by one the group took their seats with both Lux and Peyton taking their seats in the open space left on the stone bench where each of their significant others sat. Tyler led her to do the same and take the seat next to him. Taking a deep calming breath Gemma glanced around the room finding it to match the way she had invisioned it to look. With her nerves under control and Tyler and her friends waiting patiently for her to explain she began her story.

However, she didn't start with speaking. First she had to reveal the secrets of the past before she revealed the secrets of today. What she first needed to reveal went back much further than any of their lives but instead back to when it had all begun. In the same way that she was sure they had done many times before during one of their meetings Gemma allowed her eyes to flash black. A small burst of power was released to seek out the book that she knew well but had never once seen or touched in her life.

The group watched in silence as Gemma's power brought fourth the Book of Damnation from its resting place to float before them above the circular stone slab their seats surrounded. With one brush of her power the book opened and the pages turned until they reached the page she sought.

"I know you've all had your run in with Chase. You know the story of how the fifth bloodline didn't end in the way it was believed it had. Instead Goodey Pope had an affair with John Putnam and became pregnant with his child. After generations the Pope and Putnam bloodlines was carried down to Chase Collins. What the Book of Damnation fails to inform you is that Goodey Pope was not the only woman that met the same fate at the hands of John Putnam as she did. Another woman was also impregnated by the same man and from that union a daughter was born," Gemma revealed solemnly. Looking around the room she found her friends frozen in shock theirs wide and mouths agape. Seeing that they would not say anything in reply she continued. "Just as your families have gone down through the years mine has done the same. It is the Putnam blood that runs through my veins."

The news that Gemma was actually another relation to the once thought dead bloodline was a shock to the entire group, but there was still more questions to be answered. Fortunately, they did not have to ask for them to be answered as Gemma soon continued.

"It is the same blood that runs through my twin sister's veins as well," Gemma added darkly.

"That girl we saw before, she was your sister," Caleb clarified.

Gemma merely nodded in reply forcing herself to hold back the pain filled tears that had begun to build behind her eyes.

"Why were you so frightened when you saw her?" Lux asked trying her best to not to push Gemma too far at seeing how upset she was.

The time had finally come to reveal what she had always hated. It was time to reveal her past and how Chase had ruined her life from the moment he walked into it and stole away the only family she had left. Taking another deep calming breath she went on to answer the question.

"Years ago, I've lost track how long ago, my sister and I lost our parents in an accident but we were taken in by some distant relatives. Ever since we were little our parents had told us that one day one of us would inherit a great gift that we must learn to use wisely. Because she was the oldest Desari began to believe that she would the one to inherit the Power. While Desari and I had always been very close it wasn't long after I inherited the Power that she began to change. Slowly, Desari let her jealousy take over. That darker side of my sister became much more powerful after 'he' appeared. Chase Collins came to us one day and I felt the darkness within him. I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he wasn't to be trusted. He wanted me to join him and that made my sister even more jealous. In the time that Chase spent making his attempts to convince me to join him my sister somehow fell in love with the bastard. As result it was much easier to Chase to influence the darkness inside her until it had completely taken over the good that was once there. Now she's no better than his slave. Ever since then I've been running and those two have been hunting me down. Chase still wants my Power and Desari will do anything he asks of her, even if it means killing me. To Desari, I am as good as dead. If she had her way she would kill me, but Chase wants me alive because without me he's got no one to cast the spell," Gemma explained.

"Why are they looking for you?" Tyler questioned tightening his hold on Gemma's hand as if to insure himself she was safe.

"I am sure you've noticed that when it comes to the female's that possess the Power our powers are more in tuned with one specific purpose. Lux was gifted with a varied power that more resembles you powers while Peyton received the gift of past present and future sight. Although, I also sense that the Power no longer resides in her, but the imprint of it still remains," Gemma pointed out before continuing in her explanation. "I am no different. My Power is of a different nature completely. Like all of you I can perform the simple defensive and attack uses as Tyler experienced earlier today. However, my true Power is rare and dangerous. I was gifted and cursed as spell caster."

Everyone in the room sat in silence until Reid spoke.

"What exactly is that?"

"Spell casters are those that possess the power to actually create spells and to use spells that otherwise others even the rest of us wouldn't be able to use," Lux answered drawing on what she remembered from her readings on their family histories.

"Lux is right," Gemma acknowledged. "My power, however, comes at a price. Every time I use I drain a great deal of energy but not in the sense of taking away bits my life like it is for you boys but in the sense that I am left weak and vulnerable. If I were to create a spell and use it would take even more energy than it would to cast a spell already in existence."

"What exactly does your sister want with your power?" Pogue asked curious.

"It's Chase that wants it, my sister is nothing more than a tool for him to help do his dirty work," Gemma revealed leaving the room shocked at the revelation that her pursuer was actually Chase who they all thought dead. "He has even more reason to seek me out now then he did all those years ago. Now, he is nothing more than dark soul wandering the plains of the earth. He wants a body to tie his soul to but he also needs a powerful spell caster to cast spell that will tie him forever to the body of his choosing."

If they had been shocked at the revelation of Chase still being alive in some form they were even more shocked in hearing of his plans to once again truly be of the living world. If that were to happen they were all well aware that he would once again come after them to fuel his greedy hunger for more power.

"I can't perform that spell. If I did only evil would come of it and my sister would become even more lost to me than she already is," Gemma remarked sadly.

"You said he would be tied to a body of his choosing; would it be safe to assume that he'd be after---," Caleb began.

"One of you would be his logical choice," Gemma finished for him. "It was why I tried to keep my distance," she said sadly looking up into Tyler's eyes feeling a pang of regret that she put him in danger.

As if sensing her unease Tyler kept his blue gaze locked with hers and disentangled his hand from hers so that he could pull her against him into a tight comforting embrace.

"You did the right thing by staying Gemma. We'll help you," Tyler whispered to her comfortingly.

"Baby Boys right Gem, we're a family and kicking a psycho's ass to protect each other is what we do best!" Reid commented with one of his classic smirks.

Gemma could feel the sincerity of their feelings surround her. She knew without a doubt that they all truly would fight to keep her safe in the same way she would do the same for them. Unable to keep the tears locked in any longer she let them fall in deep sobs that racked her body. At first the group was surprised by her sudden outburst but realized soon enough that her tears were ones of relief rather than fear or regret. The relief she felt in that single moment as she sat there with Tyler and her friends was immeasurable. It was a feeling of safety, love and friendship that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I am sorry guys for not trusting you with this sooner. It's just that I've always been afraid of forever--- of running forever. I guess I just got so used to thinking that way," Gemma spoke through her tears.

Minutes pasted when Gemma was once again able to get herself back in control of her emotions. With nothing left to be said the group dispersed from the basement and made their way back outside the old colony house. All the way Tyler continued to hold Gemma under his arm and close to his body. She didn't protest as the feeling of having him close helped to sooth her out of control emotions. The lightened mood of the group didn't last for long once back outside.

The moment that they stepped outside the door into the dim light of the approaching dusk a cold chill of awareness ran through Gemma. She knew that she wasn't the only one to feel the unwelcomed presence when Tyler and her friends stopped dead in their tracks as she did. Glancing around the wide open area lined with trees Gemma found the object of their discomfort. Standing not far down the old drive to the house stood the lonely figure of her twin sister. However, Desari's figure soon disappeared to be replaced by the figure of Chase smiling maniacally at them from where stood at distance. In seeing her sister's acceptance of having Chase's evil mix with hers to accomplish such glamour made Gemma's blood run cold. It made heart hurt to know that the sister she still loved so much was so far out of her reach. Despite everything her friends had told her at that moment Gemma doubted that they would ever be able to win this fight. What would the price be to win against this darkness?

AN: There! Now you know. And now I'll be able to get more involved with the relationship between Desari and Gemma. I can't wait to write more! Please give me your opinions on the chapter. I love to know what my readers think!


	11. Ch10: Hurting Hearts Love But Walk Alone

Could she fight against someone she loved and risk losing them?

The question haunted Gemma's conscious as little by little Desari glamoured as Chase with his sadistic evil smile sauntered a few steps closer. With each step that Chase took closer Gemma felt the tension rise among her friends and Tyler's hold on her tighten. Tyler's grasp on her tightened unconsciously in his anger until it was almost painful when Chase's chilling voice spoke through her sister.

"I see all my pray have gathered together. And now that Gemma has revealed my intentions I have no reason to hide myself any longer. Unfortunately the time has not yet come for me to follow through with my plans. I know well enough when to strike the biggest blow."

Chase's words brought the tension among them to a new height. Just as he was for everything Reid was the first to speak.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish this time Chase? You're weak ass efforts have been pointless up till now. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Reid mocked cockily.

"What am I going to accomplish you ask Garwin? Funny you should ask that because I know exactly what I am going to accomplish. When I become whole once more I am going to make sure I leave everyone of you dead at my feet," Chase replied wickedly.

What made the confrontation even more painful for Gemma was that despite hearing Chase's malicious voice she could still dimly hear the voice of her sister within it. At Chase's threat Gemma felt her blood run cold. It was the same threat that she after beginning her relationship with Tyler and getting close to the others that Chase would actually accomplish making in come true. She knew her friends were powerful, especially as long as Chase was only at half power while confined to his bodiless form, but it did not change the possibility that somehow the spell would be cast to return him to his true form where he would then without doubt destroy them all.

As if being able to sense the fear and anger bubbling up insider her Chase turned his attention away from her friends to her. She felt his gaze like slimy fingers run over her and malicious smirk grew.

"It appears that we've finally tracked you down little witch," he chuckled in his vile wicked voice. "What fun you will be when I add you to my little collection. I always thought it best to have the set."

With those words Gemma felt something inside her snap. Whether her body shook in fear or anger it was impossible to tell with the wild whirlwind of thoughts and emotions the raged within her.

"You bastard," was all she could manage to growl out vehemently at the time.

The words didn't cause even the slightest show of fear or nervousness in Chase. Instead they only seemed to push him to a whole new level of his twisted enjoyment. He began to laugh insanely.

Unable to withstand another moment of Chase's insanity and angered at the threat made to not only his friends but to Gemma as well Tyler took a step forward intent on fighting. However, before he could take another step toward Chase Gemma had flung herself at him holding him back with all the strength her small body could muster.

"No! You can't hurt her!" Gemma cried out mournfully.

Gemma's cries broke through the cloud of anger in Tyler's head as he realized the meaning of her words. The person standing before them now was not actually Chase but rather her sister. If he were to strike out now he would only be hurting someone that Gemma cared about. A sense of sadness suddenly seeped into Tyler's heart. He knew in the way she spoke of her sister and how she protected her now that Gemma still held hope that Desari could be saved and even if she couldn't Gemma would unlikely be able to strike out against her. What caused the sadness was knowing that in what Gemma had told them Desari and willingly turned her back on Gemma and any semblance of good and as such would unlikely return to being the sister that Gemma had known and loved so dearly. Even more upsetting was knowing that if they wanted to stop Chase there was every likely hood that they would not be able to spare Desari as long as she willingly fought beside him.

Seeing the actions of Gemma, Chase's malicious smirk grew.

"I am no fool. I am well aware that all of you have ascended and together are more powerful than I. However, I am not worried because I am the one with many more things in favor."

"Go to hell!" Tyler growled from where Gemma continued to hold him back.

"I look forward to our next meeting little witch," Chase's voice chuckled evilly.

Suddenly the wind around them began to whirl and howl. For a moment the group was caught off guard by the sudden pick up in the winds that it nearly blinded them with dust from the road and stung their eyes. In the next moment the winds dissipated as if it had never occurred. When the group was once again able to openly look around without the risk of being blinded they found that the figure that had only seconds ago been standing before them had completely disappeared.

When the immediate threat of Chase's presence pasted the entire group turned their attention to Gemma. As if not noticing Chase's departure she continued to cling to Tyler's back. It wasn't until then that Tyler began to feel the wetness of Gemma's tears starting to soak through his shirt. Letting the anger slip away to the back of his mind Tyler gave his full attention to caring for Gemma. Slowly he began to work her clinging fingers from his shirt. When he was finally able to work free from her hands Tyler turned so that he was fully facing Gemma.

Gemma's face was hidden by her golden hair golden hair and refused to look up. He didn't need to see her face to know that he would find freely falling tears staining her face. Her shacking from holding back the sobs was proof enough. He didn't need to see her face to know, but he needed to see her be face and to wipe away the tears. He only wished that he could take away the pain in her heart as easily as he could wipe away her tears.

Lifting his hands he cupped her face gently in his palms and lifted her face to look up at him. When he saw her deep sorrow mirrored in her eyes Tyler felt his break. Wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs a smudge of dirt that had dirtied her face during the howling winds was smeared across her cheek.

"We'll find away," Tyler promised.

Even as he made the promise Tyler knew that the likelihood of being able to keep it was highly unlikely. Even knowing that, he couldn't resist making the promise in the attempt to calm Gemma's heart.

Gemma gave him the best trembling smile that she could manage.

"Thank you," was all she could mutter.

Still in need of comfort and Tyler's closeness Gemma leaned in to Tyler's strong chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Suddenly she felt so weak that she thought if not for Tyler's arms holding her up she would surly fall to the ground.

The sky had grown darker now and the colony house was beginning to look more like the haunted house you would see in a horror movie. If she had been fearful of entering the house before it remained frightening now. With each passing second the sky began to darken even more and a chill filled the dusky air. The dark foreboding air spoke of great danger to come. The darkness that lurked nearby would soon make its move; that Gemma was sure of.

"We should get going," Caleb spoke up.

Silently the group agreed as they made their way to their vehicles. One by one they each pulled out of the drive and headed back to the dorms with the exception of Caleb. Once back at the dorm Tyler practically carried Gemma up to her room and with the smallest use of his power unlocked the door. Once inside Tyler made quick work of setting Gemma on her bed and making his way into the bathroom for a wet wash cloth. Returning with the wet cloth he gently began to wash away the dirt that had been smeared across her face from the blowing winds along with the tear stains left behind from her crying.

Tyler's gentle ministrations were soothing and his touch warm. Little by little Gemma began to feel herself relax in Tyler's presence. As long as she was with him she felt safe despite Chase and Desari's presence still lurking in the back of her mind. Somehow despite all the darkness that had always followed her Tyler managed to fight through as if he were a burst of warmth and light that kept all the evil and dark thoughts at bay.

Once all the dirt was washed away Tyler set the cloth aside. He didn't move from where he stood in front of her. In the silence of the room Gemma found herself leaning forward from her sitting place so that her head rested against Tyler's solid abdomen. She didn't move for what seemed like a long time after that only felt his deep breathes and his calming scent. Tyler's hands then wandered into her hair and gently ran his fingers through her golden tresses and in doing so removed the remnants of the braid that it had been twisted in earlier that day. His gentle touch sent a rippling shudder of enjoyment through her. Gemma didn't move and continued to allow Tyler to stroke her hair an action that helped to calm and comfort her more.

"Are you okay?" his quit question barely disturbing the silence of the room.

"I'll be okay," Gemma replied just as quietly.

Tyler's hands suddenly stopped causing Gemma to open her eyes and glance up at him. When she looked at him she knew that for some reason he was angry.

"I am sorry," he suddenly apologized his blue eyes meeting her brown.

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For not being able to protect you," he replied solemnly.

"But I wasn't hurt Tyler," Gemma pointed out in the hopes of raising his spirit.

"Not physically, but I can't stop your heart from hurting. It kills me not being able to protect you the way I want to," he admitted with a deep sigh.

The admission had Gemma's heart rate speeding up. It was so like him to blame himself for something that he had no control over. Yet, at the same time she was no different. When Desari had turned her back on her and joined Chase she had no control over that and yet she continued to tell herself that there must have been something she could've done to prevent it. However, Tyler was different. She could see it in the way he looked at her that he truly wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything including heartache which was nearly impossible to avoid in life, although, in most cases not as much as her heartache included. Tyler's commitment to those he loved along with his gentle nature were only a few of the qualities that she so loved about him. Gemma knew without a doubt in her mind that Tyler Sims truly was her one true love. It was a fact that there was no denying.

Without saying a word Gemma lifted herself onto her feet coming to stand before Tyler where they were only mere centimeters apart. Tilting her head back so that she could look up into his blue eyes she pulled him into her embrace holding him tightly within the circle of his arms. Little by little she brought him down and stood on her tip toes in order to meet his mouth with hers in a passionate yet gentle kiss that spoke volumes on their feelings for each other. As the seconds passed and the two remained in their passionate embrace their emotions began to overtake them. Soon Gemma found herself running her hands through Tyler's spiky brown locks while holding him to her and Tyler's arms encircling her waist to hold her so close that her feet no longer touched the ground.

Eventually, as their embrace continued the couple found themselves falling backward onto Gemma's bed. Gemma felt the weight of Tyler over her pressing her down into her mattress. It was a feeling that made her feel a whirlwind of exciting emotions, ones that she never thought she would feel before meeting him. Tyler was her love, her safe haven and he didn't even have to do anything beside be himself.

"I love you," Gemma murmured in between kisses.

The moment that the words left her lips Tyler suddenly pulled away from their kiss. Gemma looked up to find Tyler looking down at her with the most adorable boyish grin that she had ever seen. His smile brought the first genuine smile in hours to her lips. Before she knew it Tyler was once again covering her with his body and meeting his lips with hers in an, if possible, more passionate kiss then before.

"I love you too," he replied in between his own enthusiastic kisses.

That night was spent in bliss. Together the couple shared in a time of pure love both emotionally and physically. In that time they both discovered how much they truly did need and love each other. In that time they were only happy that they were given the time to find each other and be together.

Later that night when Gemma was sure that Tyler was deeply asleep she crawled out from his embrace and out of bed. Lightly tip toeing across her dorm room she gathered the scattered articles of clothing that had been discarded haphazardly through the room. Quietly she dressed making sure to avoid anything that could make enough noise to wake Tyler from his deep sleep.

When she was fully dressed Gemma made her way over to the door. As she quietly opened the door and slipped past she glanced one final time back to the bed where Tyler continued to sleep peacefully, completely unaware of what she planned to do. Looking at him now she grew even more certain of her choice. Gemma promised herself that she would not be the cause of Tyler getting hurt in any way or in all likelihood in dealing with Chase worse. She knew that what she was about to do was completely insane but she couldn't risk losing Tyler now. Even if she died in the process she would find away to protect him and keep him from getting involved any further with something that she had brought to them. It was her mess to clean up and so she would do so even if it meant going against her agreement to let them help her.

With that one final glance Gemma forced herself to ignore the cracks that were surly breaking her heart at the thought of leaving Tyler behind. Pushing the pain of leaving to the back of her mind Gemma pulled her stare away from Tyler's sleeping form and silently shut the door behind her. The door shutting firmly behind her was like the door closing on the love and happiness that she had found in Ipswich with the Sons and Daughters of the Covenant of Silence. With the door shut she could no longer turn back. Now, she must go forward and face Chase and her sister alone.

AN: Another chapter done and posted. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Like always I like to know my reader's opinions. So tell me what you think. Now I getting the stuff that I've been dying to write so keep looking for my next chapter!!! I predict 3 possibly 5 more chapters. After that will be Caleb's story which I also have some ideas brewing in my mind for him. The girl will be Chase's sister, a well used idea but trust me when I say it'll be different and fun to write since she'd ending up with Caleb. That's all I am telling you for now thought. I am still debating on the name for the female character though. I am between Blair or Piper.


	12. Ch 11: When Everything Fades Away

Tyler awoke with a start. The moment his eyes shot open an intense sense of dread settled over him. It took only mere seconds for him to realize that he was alone in the room. The space on the mattress beside him was already growing cold from Gemma's prolonged absence. With the dim silver light of the moon coming in from the window he could see that the room was as empty of Gemma's presence as the bed was. Her clothes that they had discarded in hast earlier were also missing. It was more than obvious to Tyler that Gemma had long since gone.

With the realization that Gemma was gone Tyler felt the intensity of his dread grow. He knew Gemma well enough to know why and where she had gone without saying a word. Faster than he had ever moved before Tyler bound from the bed and began to dress. Before he had even finished pulling up his jeans he was rushing from the room and heading toward his own in search of Reid. Half an hour had passed by the time that the entire group had gathered to follow after Gemma. In the hopes of Chase keeping with his like of familiar places they headed toward the area where Putnam Barn had once stood before falling to ashes and debris in their first battle. Knowing of Gemma's awareness of their histories as well as Chase's they hoped that it was where she would head to face Chase and her sister as well.

With all haste the group gathered in Tyler's Hummer and Caleb's car and speed in the direction of the barn. All the while Tyler continued to feel the sense of dread consume him. If anything happened to Gemma he wasn't sure what he would do, what he was sure of was that he would stop at nothing to stop Chase from destroying their lives. He only hoped that they would make it on time.

Gemma stepped into the cleared area surrounded by forest where the blackened signs of a building once adorning the area littered the grassy ground. Over head the moon had already begun to fade and the sky lighten with the approaching dawn. As she walked deeper into the clearing being careful to avoid all the blackened debris that were scattered all around she suddenly heard the familiar demented laugh of Chase. The laugh seemed to come from all directions at once and had Gemma making quick circles from where she stood in the attempt to find him before he got too close. The whole time Gemma forced herself to take deep breaths in order to keep her heart from exploding with fear.

Suddenly a rush of wind picked up in the same way it had the night before. In order to keep her vision open Gemma ignored the pain of the dust flying into her eyes. The wind died away just as quickly as it had begun and Gemma found herself faced with the object of her pursuit. Standing only yards away was her sister or more appropriately her sister glamoured at Chase. The sight of her sister so willingly giving the use of her body to an evil soul such as Chase made her stomach twist with dread but above all anger. The figure slowly began to step closer all the time chuckling evilly with Chase's manic laugh as if he had already won.

With each step closer Gemma felt her blood turn cold and the anger bubble up inside her.

"I never thought you'd come to me on your own little witch," Chase spoke his voice dripping with malicious depravity.

"I've come to make a deal," she replied coldly.

"What sort of deal?" Chase questioned intrigued.

"Let my sister go and leave the Sons alone, in exchange I'll take my sister's place and perform the spell."

The mere saying of the words caused the deep hate for the man standing before her to grow. The very thought of serving him, of allowing him to so much as touch was unthinkable and sent chills of disgust running through her.

"That's an interesting proposition little witch but unfortunately I'll have to pass," Chase stated maliciously.

"Let my sister go and leave the others alone! It's me you want!" Gemma seethed.

"You just don't get it do you! Desari came to me of her own free will and hates you of her own free will. I have never commanded her to do anything that she wouldn't do for me happily," Chase replied wickedly. "As for your little boy friend and my brothers we'll lets just say it's a long standing grudge that needs to be taken care of, something I will greatly enjoy doing."

"Don't you touch them!" Gemma suddenly burst out in anger.

Gemma said nothing else. The only thought in her mind now was protecting her friends and family at all costs. With the anger continuing to bubble up inside her and the insane laugh of Chase ringing in her ears she did the only thing she could think to do, she attacked. Lifting her hand she called on her powers to release them in a blast of power that aimed straight for the figure of Chase.

Meanwhile, Tyler and the others were quickly growing closer to the Putnam Barn where they continued to hope it was where they would find Gemma and Chase. For the entire ride Tyler remained in silence none of his friends attempting to disturb the intensity of his quite thoughts that were a raging storm of anger, love, fear, sadness and a dozen other emotions that he could barely begin to sort through. The only thought that he could fully concentrate on at that moment was the thought of Gemma being alone and in danger with the insane power hungry Chase.

Tyler was well aware that when they arrived they would be once again faced with the threat that Chase posed to not only their lives but their secret as well. Above all else in Chase's mind the only things he desired was to possess their shares of the Power and revenge against them all. Chase would not hesitate to play any dirty trick to succeed in his plans and as they had learned with Sarah and Kate he had no trouble harming others to get his way. There was every possibility that in his seeking to protect Gemma he may very well die himself.

Just minutes before they would arrive Tyler finally broke the tense silence of the car to turn and speak seriously to his best friend. What he needed to say would be the most important request that he would ever make to the blonde.

"Reid, I need you to promise me something," Tyler began.

Reid gave Tyler his full attention but the moment that the words left his friend's mouth he couldn't help but feel as if what Tyler was about to ask him was not going to be something he would enjoy hearing.

"If something happens to me when we go up against Chase, I want you to promise to take care of Gemma. Get her out of there no matter what."

The seriousness of Tyler's words reverberated in Reid's mind. The mere mention of the possibility that his closest friend losing his life was nearly unthinkable. However, Reid knew well what sort of pain his friend was feeling now. He had felt the same dreadful fear not long ago during another confrontation with Chase when he still possessed his body. He had feared for Lux and would have done anything in his power even at the risk of losing his own life to protect her. It was for that reason that Reid could not deny his friend the promise that he requested.

"You can count on me Baby Boy," Reid promised, although having no intention of letting anything happen to any of his friends. On the inside Reid made another promise to destroy Chase once and for all so that they would all finally be able to live in peace. If there was one thing he could not tolerate it was having the lives of his friends be threatened.

The two vehicles pulled into the drive leading up to the Putnam Barn at the same time just moments after the promise was made. Just as the two cars came to a stop all the occupants within felt the burst of power. It was sign enough that their battle had already begun. Rushing out into the clearing ready to fight to protect their friend the group was met with the form of Gemma crashing backward into a nearby tree obviously pushed back by a burst of power from her appponite.

Scanning the area they soon found where their enemy stood. What they found was the form of Desari her outward appearance fading back and forth between herself and the form of Chase. Ignoring the presence of the enemy Tyler made quick work of running to help Gemma where she had made her harsh impact against a tree. When he kneeled beside her to see if she were okay he found that apparently she had saved herself from the worst of the impact by most likely using her power to pillow her. However, despite not being seriously wounded after the attack he found her laying on the ground her first clutching the grass and her body racked with sobs.

"Gemma," Tyler called soothingly to her but got no response.

Instead of responding to Tyler's voice Gemma only began muttering brokenly.

"I am such a fool. What can I do. I can't hurt her," her words she continued to mutter repeatedly as if she were continuously berating herself.

It was in hearing her words that Tyler realized what had likely happened. Chase may be insane but he wasn't fool enough to not realize what Gemma's weaknesses were and play on them for his own advantage. Gemma would never be able to hurt her sister no matter how evil she had become. It was that fact that Chase clearly counted on in his possession of Desari.

"Gemma," he tried again.

Gemma's tear filled gaze looked up to him as his plea for her to look at him was heard through her broken murmurs and sobs.

"I can't do it Tyler. I can't even will myself to send out a blast that could bruise him let alone harm him, not without hurting her in the process. He just sends it back at me," she spoke tearfully.

The brief moment passed upon Chase's realization that he and Gemma were no longer alone. He found great pleasure in the knowledge that all the players in his little game had arrived in his chosen place. It was now time to follow through with his plan. The knowledge brought him to the pinnacle of insane enjoyment and unable to hold back his enjoyment of the moment he let out a loud roaring wicked laugh.

"It seems everyone has finally arrived," Chase laughed.

"Stay away from them," Gemma growled out despite her continued tears.

"That will be rather difficult little witch considering one of them is to be my new body and you are going to help me get it. I think its best that you and lover boy there say your goodbyes now while he's still here," Chase snickered.

If the words had been a blast power Gemma didn't think she'd ever felt such a blow before. Suddenly with the words ringing in her ears understanding dawned over her. This had always been part of Chase's wicked plan of power and revenge. She had never been his only target in Ipswich but his planned body had been too. He planned to take over Tyler's body and make it his own using her to accomplish the deed. In that instant of understanding the tears dried and a new will to fight came over her.

"Don't you touch him!" she screamed angrily getting to her feet in a rush and sending a full blast of power toward Chase.

Chase's only reaction was to laugh. In the last moment before the blast hit he allowed his image to fade leaving the figure of Desari behind. Upon seeing the form of her twin Gemma hesitated for a mere second but allowed the blat to hit rather than use her powers to divert it away from its intended target. For the moment she had to concentrate on fighting. In time she would find away to save her sister but until then Desari could withstand some mild attacks. Once the blast made its mark Desari was flung backward several feet to land harshly in the grass.

"You won't have him or any of them. The same applies to my sister and myself," Gemma seethed out through clenched teeth.

"So you want to play now little witch, well I am game enough for that," Chase's voice sounded with wicked glee. When Desari made her way back up onto her feet she was once again glamoured with the image of Chase.

Obviously in the mood to do a little damage to his opponents Chase jumped into action. With a quick wave of his hand a blast of power flew outward toward Gemma and Tyler. Still near the tree that she had been thrown against minutes earlier the blast pushed her harshly back into the rough bark of the tree. Meanwhile, Tyler was thrown further back beyond the tree. When she was once again able to focus her attention away from the aches and pains of her body Gemma found herself standing face to face with Chase. He and his evil smile were so close that if she moved even in the slightest way they would brush up against each other. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for her to turn and run with the tree and Chase blocking her escape routes.

Noticing her dilemma Chase laughed tauntingly.

"I am stronger than you Gemma, there's no use fighting your destiny."

"You're not half as powerful as them," she spat back motioning toward her friends with a nod of her head.

The comment obviously pricked Chase's demented sense of pride because in that next instant he lashed out with a punch infused with his power to land a hard blow to Gemma's stomach. Unable to avoid the blow as she was cornered Gemma was forced to take the blow. The punch made its contact so powerfully that she was forced to the ground clutching her stomach in pain. Despite the pain coursing through her Gemma refused to give Chase the pleasure of crying out.

"Don't touch her!" Gemma heard Tyler yell from behind her where he had landed after the power blast.

Tyler's shout caused enough of a distraction that Gemma was able to land her own powerful power infused blow to Chase's jaw. Unfortunately, her attacks weren't half as powerful as Chase's or any of her friends considering her power was not easily accessible for her to use in such away. Unlike them her powers were those of a spell caster. Compared to Tyler, Chase and her friends her attacks using her power were merely half rate.

Despite her punch being only half as powerful as Chase's had Chase still gave a surprised shout of pain that sent him stumbling a few steps back. With the newly gained distance between them Gemma turned and began to make a run for Tyler who was already quickly making his way back to her and their friends. She only made it a few steps before she felt a hand clench her hair and pull her backwards. There was no time for her to react as she found herself taking another violent power infused punch from Chase. This time his fist met directly with the left side of her face. With her hair still clenched in his fist the rough pulling of her hair only intensified the pain.

With his punch making another direct hit Chase then let the strands of her hair slip from his fingers. As if to mock them he glanced toward her friends and Tyler as well with one of his insane smirks before he raised his arms and delivered a double blast of power aimed straight for Gemma. Still reeling from his previous attacks Gemma had absolutely no time to defend herself against the double blast. The power once again sent her flying backward and luckily this time missing any painful meetings with trees.

Gemma felt the irony taste of blood in her mouth as she forced herself back onto her feet. In seconds Chase was once again standing before her.

Unable to watch anymore of their friend's pain the rest of the group burst into action with Tyler leading the way. In the minutes after their arrival it had been near torture for them to not jump to the aid of their friend due to Chase's proximity to her and the fear that they would hurt her by accident during their attack. Now, they couldn't stand by any longer and watch her suffer at the hands of their enemy.

Tyler and the group didn't make it far before Chase made his next move on Gemma. In a flash Gemma found herself caught in Chase's web of power that pulled her back toward the tree where she had first landed. Once there Gemma was left motionless by the invisible bands of power that tied her securely to the strong trunk of the tree. Try as she might Gemma could not struggle free from the bonds that held her. With each struggle she made they only seemed to grow tighter.

"It's time for you to do what you were born to do little witch," Chase's voice taunted.

"I am not doing anything for you, you monster!" Gemma cried angrily.

"You may think that now but once your sister has finished with you, you'll be seeing things my way," he chuckled maliciously.

"What are you talking about?" Gemma couldn't help but find

"That right, you don't know of your sister's little gift," Chase taunted. "You may have been born with the true Power, but Desari was born with a power all her own. One that will help me get what I want from you."

"That's impossible she can't have the Power!" Gemma denied vehemently.

"Do you really think I would waste my time with a worthless girl if she wasn't in some way useful to me?" Chase replied viciously. "Her's is a power completely different from what we possess. In many ways it would be useless, except to me. If she hadn't found me she may never have even learned to use it."

With each word uttered by Chase, Gemma felt the fierceness within her began to fade and be replaced by a nagging sense of dread, but the anger still remained. When Chase was finished the glamoured image of him began to fade away leaving Desari's true appearance behind. Still trapped in Chase's power bonds Gemma could only watch as Desari stepped up close so that both sisters were staring directly into each other's eyes. Desari's eyes were deep but cold and lifeless. However, for whatever reason she could not force herself to look away from her sister's gaze. Little by little Gemma slowly began to realize what very well may happen. Soon Gemma began to feel her mind turn fuzzy and unfocused. Her will began to slip away as if it were no longer her own. It felt as if something was taking over, locking her away into a deep dark place within her own body. With what little will she had left Gemma yelled out to her friends with a desperate plea.

"Tyler! Run! All of you run away! Don't come back! Forget me please! Just go!"

After that everything faded away to darkness.

AN: This is probably my fastest written chapter yet. About 2 hours. Please let me know what you thought about what happens in this chapter and what you're interested to see what will happen in the next. I love hearing from all my readers. Thank you for reading. Until the next chapter!!!


	13. Ch 12: Sacrifices of the Heart

Everything was dark and silent. It was as if she had fallen into a void of nothingness. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice echo. Turning in a circle in the hopes of discovering the owner of the familiar voice Gemma suddenly found herself face to face with Desari. Surprised by her sister's sudden appearance Gemma stumbled backward a few steps. Looking at her beloved sister Gemma found herself captured within her gaze, unable to look away. Once Desari had Gemma's gaze entrapped she stepped forward so that little no disteance remained them and so that their eyes were level with each other.

As she continued to stare deeply into Desari's eyes Gemma felt a lightness overcome her. It felt as if she were floating. Her mind became blank and she suddenly couldn't remember what she had been doing only moments ago. Many of her memories suddenly began to fade into the darkness until they were no more. As the memories faded a deep sense of dread crept over her.

"What's the matter with me?" Gemma questioned pathtically. "I am forgetting something, someone."

"There's nothing," the voice of Desari whispered.

When Gemma's mind became blank Desari began to weave her spell of deciet.

"Sister, after all this time we are finally together again. They tried to keep us apart, to take you from me. They tried to destroy us and so we must destroy them. Chase was there to help us but they destroyed him in the same way they will do to us. We must make them pay for trying to destroy our family. Won't you do it for me little sister? Won't you help me save our family? Nothing else matters."

The words rang continuously in Gemma head and all around until she was surrounded by them. Little by little they began to penetrate her mind. Soon they were all she heard. She believed every word. She knew no reason why Desari would lie or say otherwise and so it had to be true. She couldn't let them win. She had to protect them.

Desari felt her spell of illusion click within her sister's mind. Her work was done and done well. Gemma no longer knew her friends. She only knew what Desari wanted her to and would whatever she or Chase asked her to. Smiling wickedly in triumph Desari backed away from Gemma chuckling as she did so.

The group could only watch in confusion as Gemma only stood in silence even as the bonds of Chase's power that had held her dispersed. Chills of dread ran through their bodies as they all took notice of the cold deadness of Gemma's eyes. She stood unblinking and seemingly unseeing. Troubled by the look he saw in her eyes Tyler moved to go to her but was stopped by a sudden burst of power flying at him and knocking him back. Feeling that it was best to remain together the group quickly made their way over to where Tyler had landed. As Caleb and Reid helped Tyler back up onto his feet the voices of Lux, Peyton and Pogue called out for their friend's attention. Looking to where the three motioned they found Gemma with black as midnight eyes having obviously been the one to attack Tyler.

Confusion ran rampant within them all. It was obvious that Gemma was no longer herself and that whatever was wrong with her likely bode ill will for them all.

Anger was quickly beginning to seep into Tyler. He had been unable to protect Gemma from whatever Desari had done. Even as her eyes were black he could still see the coldness within them. He could feel that what he saw before him now was no longer the girl he loved. He only prayed that somewhere inside Gemma still resided, locked away and waiting to be set free. He hoped that he would be able to reach her there to bring her back.

With the group assembled around Tyler they all stood to face Desari and their friend. As they faced each other the form of Desari once again shimmered and faded away to become the image of Chase. Now, as if summoned from thin air Chase held a black leather bond book in his hands. The book was thick with brown and yellowed pages looking old and worn much the same way that the Book of Damnation did.

"Read the spell that will save us, Gemma," Chase demanded handing her the book.

With the black book safely in Gemma's hands Chase turned back to the group his eyes locking with Tyler's as Tyler glared hatefully at him. Before any of them could move to react or even guess as to what Chase's next move was he moved. Chase's arm flew up catching Tyler with his power. With the Son of Ipswich caught in his grasp he sent Tyler flying across the field to another nearby tree and held him there in much the same way that he had done to Gemma earlier.

"Help me claim a new body so that I can protect us, Gemma. You and your sister will be safe and happy together after I have him," Chase urged.

With those words it suddenly dawned on the group what Chase intended to do. Knowing this new information Caleb, Reid and the others rushed to Tyler's aid. They didn't make it far across the grassy area before a strong wind picked up much as it had upon their last meeting with Chase. The wind was so strong that they were once again forced to protect their eyes from the whirlwind of dust and sand that flew up. Forcing themselves to look up and ignore the pain in their eyes they found that Gemma had opened the book and the wind flying around them was moving the pages until it came to rest on a single page before the wind disappeared.

They all waited in silence for what would happen next but nothing did. Gemma made no move to read what Chase had given her. Instead it seemed as if she were hesitating, her dead cold eyes flickering with life. Seeing this, anger flared up in Chase and he gave Gemma's small show of hesitation no room to grow.

"Gemma!" Reid and the group called out hoping to reach through the blank expanse of her mind to the real Gemma in her moment of hesitation.

Their voices had her looking up to them. Scanning them with her seemingly unseeing eyes Gemma's gaze came to rest of Tyler who had stopped struggling against the bonds of power that held him to look back her. His blue eyes locked with her cold brown ones and he too saw the flicker of hesitation within as if deep down she still recognized him.

"Gemma," he called out to her his love for her clear in his voice.

Tyler and his friends were not the only ones to notice the flash of recognition and hesitation in Gemma's eyes when Tyler spoke to her. Chase saw the spell of hypnosis begin to give away as well. In order to keep his voice strong within her mind and insure his power over her he spoke.

"Read it Gemma!" Chase demanded his voice quickly killing her hesitation.

"Gemma!" Tyler yelled out hoping to once again reach through the barrier that Chase had created in her mind.

Tyler's plea fell on death ears. With the voices of Chase and her sister sounding her head Gemma only knew what they wanted her to. She didn't know the people standing her calling to her. She only that they were the enemy.

"You who lives shall disappear from this body you possess. No longer is it yours to do with as you please. I expel you and lock you away to make room for that which has no home. Light overcomes none. Darkness is born again. This is how it how it shall be. With my command it shall be done!" the chanting voice of Gemma rang out over a new whirl of strong winds.

Everyone stood dreaded silence as they waited for evil of the spell she had cast to be completed.

The book suddenly dropped from Gemma's hands. She made no move to retrieve it but instead stood looking down questionably at her hands. No spell could erase the sudden sense of dread that filled her as well only she couldn't find the reason for it in the darkness of mind.

Any thoughts that might have made their way through the hazy darkness were cut short as the maniacal laughter of Chase filled the area. The wind speed grew until it was nearly howling in their ears. The group fearing for Tyler's safety ran to free him from his bonds but as they approached Gemma heard the voice in her head command her to stop them. Gathering up what power she had left after casting the spell she attacked with a blast of power sending them flying several yards away from Tyler.

With them no longer in the way the spell began to complete itself. The form of Chase faded away from Desari leaving her body in cloud of darkness with his evil laugh sounding it. Tyler and the group could only watch in horror as the cloud came at Tyler. Unable to move or fight Tyler could do nothing to stop the spirit of Chase from coming closer. As the cloud began to descend on Tyler the group once again burst into action but stopped short when Gemma stepped between them and Tyler. Just behind where Gemma stood Desari stood as well smiling evilly in victory.

"Destroy them Gemma as they wanted to destroy us," Desari urged.

That single command was all that was needed for Gemma to lash out at the people that called her friend. Unfortunately the group could not attack and defend themselves with the ease that Gemma did them. If they lashed out in return they wouldn't be able to guarantee that they wouldn't hurt Gemma in doing so. And so they were left with the one option of being only able to deflect her attacks as she sent them.

Suddenly the pain filled cries of Tyler reached their ears. Horror struck by the sound the group's attention left Desari and Gemma to find their friend. Tyler was surrounded in the dark aura of power that belonged to Chase. He was obviously attempting to fight Chase's possession but little by little he began to lose that battle. When the aura of darkness completely over took him a huge blast of energy lashed out through the area before receding back into Tyler's body.

In that instant the howling winds died away and the bonds holding Tyler disappeared. The group watched as Tyler stood on his feet but any hope that he might have been able to stop Chase's spell died away as the familiar laugh of Chase came from Tyler's lips. Looking up to meet the eyes of Caleb and the others they found that their friends gentle blue eyes were gone to be replaced by the evil greedy look of Chase's. Their friend was gone and their enemy was in sense complete once more.

"You've done well Gemma," Chase told Gemma in Tyler's voice before turning his attention back on his enemies. "You're all next. I hope you don't mind that your friend's body is going to help me do the honor of killing you all. Don't look so upset. Think of it this way, at least he and Gemma will be together in a sense. I'll have his body and I'll control her."

Chase's words brought the anger within the group bubbling to a new high.

"Chase, my love, I am happy for you," Desari smiled wickedly as she came to stand at his side.

"You've done well Desari," Chase acknowledged. "Should we have ourselves a little fun before we finish them?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Desari laughed. "Gemma."

Despite the command in Desari's voice Gemma made no move to heed it. Instead she stood where she had been left staring intently at Chase. The group was quick to notice that once again the hesitation within Gemma had returned and that her eyes were no longer unseeing and cold as they had been. Something had begun to break through Desari and Chase's spell of hypnosis.

Gemma stood looking at the form of Tyler the cold evil eyes of Chase looking back at her. Something in the dark reaches of her mind told her that something was very wrong. Something told her that the cruel wicked voice that came from his lips was wrong. So much told her that it was wrong but she could find the reason why she felt so in her mind. With each thought that made its way through the haze a piercing pain in her head grew until all she knew was the pain. She wanted to stop trying to understand what was wrong as the pain began to grow but she couldn't stop thinking that whatever it was she needed to remember was very important.

Seeing the inward battle in Gemma, Lux looked to her friends.

"Caleb, Gemma," Lux pointed out to her brother.

With those words the group looked to find Gemma's face contorted in a mix of pain and confusion. It was in that moment that a glimmer of hope came into their minds. However, they were not the only ones to take notice of Gemma's inner battle. Seeing the spell on Gemma weakening Chase looked to Desari in anger.

"What is happening?" he demanded of Desari angrily.

"I don't know my hold on her should be complete!" Desari defended.

"Tyler," Gemma suddenly whispered as the name made its way through the darkness.

Hearing the name on her lips Chase rushed into action unwilling to see his plans die. With Gemma beginning to fight his hold on her he had no choice but to make some slight changes in his plans. Luckily he knew that Caleb and his friends would not willing put someone close to them in danger. So fast that the Sons and Daughters had no time to react Chase disappeared a d reappeared to stand beside Gemma.

With Chase's evil smile starching across the usually gentle features of Tyler's face Chase roughly took hold of Gemma's hair and pulled so that her back was forced back against Chase's chest. Still under the spell of hypnosis enough Gemma did not fight against Chase's hold on her as she still saw him in charge.

"You wouldn't want your little friend to be hurt now would you?" Chase taunted giving a rough tug to Gemma's hair. "I suggest you all take a few steps back and stand in a nice little row while I pick you off one by one."

Reid was the one to step forward reading to send a blast of power at Chase but stopped short when he brought Gemma to stand directly in front of him leaving no room to make a hit without hitting Gemma as well.

"Perhaps you'd all like to watch Gemma scream and wither in pain before I come for you? That can certainly be arranged."

The eyes that had once belonged to Tyler flashed black. Where they had expected a full out attack the group was surprised that one never came. Instead they found that the large pieces of glass shards that littered the rubble of the once standing Putnam barn were now floating in the air coming to a stop in the area separating Chase and Gemma from the group. Smiling as evilly as ever Chase gave one hard push to Gemma's back sending her stumbling into the floating cloud of glass. Luckily upon her entrance the glass parted before closing off any exit and leaving Gemma trapped surrounded by deadly sharp shards of glass that would undoubtedly pierce her if she were to move even in the slightest.

"I would consider your options wisely if I were you. I can manipulate the glass any way I wish. If you move it would be so very simple to kill her," Chase taunted Caleb and the others.

As if to make his point Chase simply flicked his wrist so that one single shard of glass grew closer to Gemma until it dug itself deeply across the pale skin of her arm left defenseless by her sleeveless shirt. With barely a touch from the glass a long line of blood dripped from the wound left behind. All the while Gemma made no movement, not even in pain, still lost within the darkness clouding her mind. Chase then brought another piece of the jagged shards of glass to hover just at Gemma's next and another for her chest where her heart beat. Now, with Gemma in such peril there truly was nothing that Caleb and the others could think to do. With one friend completely possessed by the enemy and the other being threatened with death they were left with no other option but to stand down.

Despite their inability to attack for someone like Reid he needed to get out his frustrations in some way.

"You bastard! Do you really think that you're going to win? I can promise you this, when we save Tyler and Gemma I am going to kill you personally myself for threatening my friends!" Reid shouted in pure hatred.

"That's a nice fantasy of your Garwin. Unfortunately, it will never come true. Tyler is gone and now his body and power belong to me. The spell that Gemma read insured that," Chase replied his voice dripping with malice.

At the sound of Reid's angry voice Gemma reacted once again.

"Reid," she whispered softly her eyes flashing with recognition.

Suddenly Gemma's mind began to open up. She broke through the void of nothingness within her mind. In flash the memories of her friends and the happiness she had found with them came flooding back. However, the most over powering of them all were was the return of her memories with Tyler and of her love for him. In that single moment the darkness within her gave way to light and Chase's and Desari's power over her was broken.

"Hold her!" Chase cried out in anger to Desari.

"I can't!" was all Desari could reply as her hold was no longer there within Gemma's mind.

Gemma felt free of darkness, but memories of what she had done were in her mind as well. She remembered reading the spell from the book and attacking her own friends. She remembered watching as Tyler was replaced with Chase. In anger at having been the instrument of Chase's plan Gemma glared over to Chase and her sister her eyes filled with deadly hate. She saw Tyler standing there flanked by her twin but in his eyes she saw nothing of Tyler only the evil darkness that was Chase. In that moment she felt a deep hate for herself at having been the one to cause that.

"You have no power over Chase," Gemma told him with icily. She then glanced over to where her friends stood looking at her with relief that she had broken through the spell. "I am sorry," she apologized sorrowfully.

"Don't sweat it Gem, we knew you'd never let Chase get his slimy hands on you for long," Reid replied reassuredly successfully bring a wavering smile to Gemma's lips.

With her apology said to her friends Gemma returned her attention back to Chase and her sister. She had never felt such hate for someone as she did at that moment. For years Chase had haunted her. He had stolen the only family she had and now he had hurt her friends and taken something precocious from her. She could not allow things to go any future than they had. Unfortunately, as she glanced over at Desari who stood glaring hatefully at her Gemma was finally able to acknowledge that Desari was lost to her and that would not change. If she was going to stop Chase she had no choice but to put an end to the threat completely and that meant stopping Desari as well.

Ignoring the jagged shards of glass that encircled her Gemma took a step forward the glass around her cutting into her skin. Upon noticing Gemma's movement her group of friends called out for her to stop.

"I cannot allow you to keep hurting innocent people!" Gemma yelled angrily.

The pain of the glass cutting into her body soon became nearly unbearable. Deciding that it would be best to escape the shroud of glass Gemma dashed forward uncaring of the long glass shards that cut deathly deep into her skin causing her blood to drip to the grassy ground. With Gemma gone from the circle of glass the shards that remained dropped to the ground with a clinking thud. Huffing while doing her best to control the pain Gemma courageously pulled the out the few shards that had embedded themselves into her body during her escape. The long jagged piece of glass that had embedded itself into her side was the most painful to remove so much so that Gemma could not control the scream of pain that left her lips.

With Gemma now free of the barrier of glass Caleb and the rest of the group ran to her aid. Both Lux and Peyton began to push in close to get a better look at Gemma's wounds to see if there was anything they could do to help, but theirs and any other attempt at assistance was quickly pushed away and ignored by Gemma. Ignoring the pleas of her friends to remain still Gemma slowly distanced herself from them working hard to ignore the burning pain of her deep wounds.

She had no choice left but to destroy the threat to her friends. Now she had accepted what must be done to save them and to save Tyler. Everything was her fault, she knew that and so it was her duty to fix things. Gemma only wished that the end result could be different that what she knew it be. Her skills as a spell caster left her vulnerable to weakness after casting. The spell she had cast while under Chase and Desari's influence had drained her enough but that mixed with what she had used while attacking her friends and the severity of her wounds made her even worse for wear. If she wasn't about to do what she had to there might have been chance that she'd be able to stay with them, but creating spells took so much more power than it did to cast one already created. No spell in creation could undo what she had done and so she was left with no other choice.

With her decision made Gemma looked back to her friends and whispered, "I am sorry. If this works please tell Tyler I love him."

With those words the world came crashing in around them all. Realization as to what Gemma had planned hit Reid like a speeding bus. It didn't take long for the others to realize what Gemma's words had meant. The memory of her revealing the truth of what she was and her abilities as a spell caster flashed back into their minds. Everything she had told about what it took to cast a single spell, about what it took to create a spell. She had told them that same night about what Chase sought to accomplish and that if she were to cast such a spell there would be no way to undo it as it had no counter spell to undo it.

It was the memory of his promise to Tyler that had Reid in motion to stop Gemma from going through with her plan. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far before Gemma erected a barrier to keep any of her friends from stopping her from her plan.

"Gemma!" they all called out in desperation unable to make their way through the barrier even with their powers.

Alone, and cut off from the people she loved Gemma faced the figure of the man who held her heart. It was time to set him free from the darkness that she had brought him. If she could save him the sacrifice would be well worth it.

"What do you expect to accomplish little witch? I now own your lovers body and your sister wishes you dead and soon your precious friends will be dead," Chase chuckled tauntingly.

"You're wrong," was the simple reply Gemma gave in return.

AN: Thanks for reading another chapter. Give me a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about this one. I think one more chapter will do it plus an epilogue if I decide to separate the last part from the next chapter. Keep reading!!!!


	14. Ch 13: Somthing Stronger Than Death

Gemma stood facing her enemy and the sister she no longer knew.

"Gemma stop!" she heard Lux call out to her.

"We can figure something out!" Lux pleaded as well.

Ignoring the desperate pleas of her friends Gemma never looked back knowing that if she did the will to do what was needed that she had gathered would fade. This was the only way and they knew that as well as she did. Reid and the others knew that no matter how much they pleaded or told her otherwise there was nothing more that could be done other than what she was about to do.

"This is the only way!" she called back keeping her eyes trained on Chase and Desari before her.

She knew that the man she loved was no longer there but instead trapped somewhere within with no escape. It was her fault Tyler was gone. Since the moment she had realized how deeply she felt for him there had been many times when she had imagined marrying him. But, fate would not have it that way. For too long this was the very fate she had been running from and she was fool enough to think that she could be with Tyler and be free from that fate. If she could not have the happy ending she had dreamed of having with Tyler than she would do her best to make sure Tyler had a chance of having it with someone, even if it could never be her. It was the least she could do and it was what Tyler deserved.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves as well as the pain that was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. The pain of her deep jagged wounds had not gone unnoticed by both Desari and Chase causing their arrogance in their ability to overcome the set back of her breaking free from their spell to grow. There seemed to be little reason for them to fear a girl who was not only nearly drained of all her power after extensive use but also one who could barely stand from the bleeding wounds that covered her body. It would be difficult not to notice the great will it took for Gemma to merely remain standing on her own two feet.

"Don't be a fool little sister. If I die, you will die as well. Look at you, you're barely standing. What could you possibly do to us?" Desari chuckled wickedly not bothering to hide her dark delight in the situation.

Gemma ignored the comment and closed the last few painful steps between her and her sister. Once she was standing right before her slightly shorter compared to Desari as she was unable to stand to her full height while in such pain. Desari seemed to take delight in watching the painful struggles of her twin. Distracted by her enjoyment of the situation Desari didn't see Gemma move until it was too late.

Pushing away the pain Gemma moved so quickly that Desari never saw what was coming. Pulling the large jagged shard of glass that she had never dropped after pulling it from her own wound from behind her back Gemma gave the most powerful swing that she could manage. In the next moment Desari screamed in agony as the deadly sharp glass dug its jagged edges deep into the skin of Desari's side creating a similar wound to the one Gemma herself sported.

"You're no sister of mine," Gemma whispered hatefully into Desari's ear.

Gemma didn't bother pulling the shard back but instead let her hand drop away from it as Desari fell silent and dropped with a thud to the grassy ground. Whether her twin was dead or not, Gemma did not allow herself to dwell on it. No matter the outcome Gemma had known there was no other way.

With Desari lying bleeding and possibly already dead on the ground Gemma turned her attention to Chase next who stood only a few more feet back from where she did. She glared at him hatefully as his malicious laugh sounded in the cool air.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you, little witch. Perhaps you're a bit feistier than I gave you credit for. Too bad you just could keep seeing things my way. We could've made a perfect couple," Chase laughed.

"You make me sick," Gemma growled through clenched teeth.

Gemma moved to step closer to Chase but suddenly felt all the strength leave her legs. With no more strength to move forward and the blood loss making her dizzy Gemma found herself falling backward onto the damp grass of their battlefield. The sight have Chase laughing in insane enjoyment once again. Willing what little she had left inside her Gemma sat up but remained sitting on t he ground. Even as she made the slightest of movements Gemma grimaced in pain and was forced to hold her side wound as it sent a searing burn of pain traveling throughout her body. The pain of the more sever wound at her side mixed with the less sever ones mixed together until they had nearly turned her entire body numb with the intensity of the pain.

As she sat unmoving and in pain in the grass at Chase's feet Gemma listened to his laughter. With each passing second his wicked laugh penetrated her mind. If were possible Gemma believed that she couldn't possibly hate him more than she did at that moment. It didn't seem possibly that there could be a higher level of hate compared to what she already felt. In the next moment Gemma felt the snap of control within her. She knew there would be no going back after what she was about to do but at that moment she couldn't be more accepting of that part of her fate if it ment destroying the monster known as Chase once and for all and free her friends from his grasp.

"Blood for Blood. Sin for Sin. I undo what I've done," Gemma began to chant, letting the words come to her through instinct and putting all the power she had left into creating the spell. "I banish what I've cast in exchange for what I give. I release you from the bond. Now you, the darkness will never hold!"

As the final words left Gemma's lips the familiar whirl wind picked back up but this one was much less eerie and cold. Instead the wind had a certain gentle lightness and warmth to it as if reflecting that the spell was cast through goodness rather than evil. With the last of power slipping away in the newly cast spell Gemma fell to the ground in a bloody heap her closed and her mind unknowing of what was happening around her.

The wind began to pick up in intensity little by little before in a sudden it surrounded Chase in an inescapable whirlwind. Finally beginngin to realize the peril he was in Chase cried out in anger trying his best to escape the winds that held him prisioner. However, even the use of his power was not enough to free him from the spell of a spell caster.

With him fully encasted in the cage wind Chase suddenly began to cry out in something more than anger, but instead he cried out in pain. The wind that surrounded him was slowly but surly purefying the evil spell that bonded him to Tyler's body. With each passing second that bond grew more fragile until it suddenly snapped completely. In that final moment Chase's cry echoed in through their battlefield before his dark anger was suddenly expelled from Tyler's body completely. The aura upon being released from the body quickly faded as if it had never existed. Unfortunately, it did not mean that Chase was completely gone from their lives only that Tyler was free of him.

When Chase's dark spirit disappeared the wind disappeared with it as suddenly as it appeared upon Gemma's spell. With Chase no longer inhabiting the body of Tyler he fell to ground in a heap. It was then that Reid and the rest of the group with Gemma's barrier long since disapated came rushing to their friend's aid. Even before they were able to close the distance between themselves and Tyler he was already beginning to come to.

Sitting up in the damp grass Tyler held his pounding head while trying to calm the sick feeling bubbling up in his stomach. His mind was blank. His memories of what had happened a jumbled random mix of things that he couldn't piece together. When he found himself being pulled up to stand on his own two feet flashes of what had happened before his mind faded into blackness came rushing back to memory.

"Where's Gemma?" he suddenly demanded of Reid.

Reid and his friends fell into silence their faces speaking volumes while they spoke no words. A deep sense of dread suddenly filled him and it felt as if a huge block of ice had invaded his heart. Pushing away the helping hands of his friends Tyler desperately glanced around the area looking for any sign of the one person missing within the group. In his search for Gemma his eyes came to rest on Peyton and Lux who were both hunkered down next to another body and looked as if they were both desperate yet hopeless faces.

Stepping closer to where his two female friends sat on the group Tyler found that the body they were so desperately trying to heal was that of Gemma herself. Tyler felt his heart stop in mid beat as he looked down at the mangled and bloody body of the only girl he had and would ever love. Stumbling toward them on unsteady legs Tyler ignored his friends who sought to help him walk and fell to his knees at Gemma's side. Uncaring of the blood Tyler lifted Gemma's weightless body into his arms to cradle her close feeling lost when his fingers touched her skin to find that she was deathly cold.

"Glad to see you're back," the soft breathy whisper came from the girl in his arms.

At hearing her speak Tyler felt a wave of elation run through him. He felt the tears creep into his eyes as he looked down to find Gemma's eyes hooded but open to look up at him and a tremulous smile curving her lips. Unable to hide his happiness that she was alive he bent down to touch his lips to hers in a gentle emotional kiss.

"I am so glad you're okay," he whispered to her against her lips.

Gemma paused when Tyler said the words. Taking a pain filled steadying breath she looked back up at him.

"Tyler, I love you," she told him with tears coming to her eyes as well.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile.

"I am sorry about everything. Promise me though that you won't grieve forever," she requested simply.

Gemma's words had Tyler fighting for breath. He didn't want to imagine living without her and that was exactly where Gemma was headed.

"Don't say that!" he reprimanded through teary eyes.

"Don't be silly Tyler. If I had more power left I might have been able to fight it, but I can't and I accept that. You need to do the same. Reid, all of you, please don't let him wallow forever. Tyler deserves to live out a full life," Gemma requested of her friends.

"Gemma," Lux began but was quickly cut off by Gemma.

"Promise me!" Gemma demanded causing herself to wither in pain.

"We promise," Reid replied, taking a nearly in tears Lux into his arms.

"Gemma," Tyler whispered sorrowfully.

"I love you," was all Gemma managed to whisper before going limp in Tyler's arms.

Still holding Gemma in his arms Tyler let out a loud angry cry of longing and sorrow. Anyone who heard it would've been able to hear the heartbreak. Silence filled the area and no one moved. Instead they all stood silently surrounding the couple as Tyler continued to sob openly and hold his lost love close. The minutes passed and soon no one knew how long they had been there. It was Peyton who suddenly stepped forward and broke the silence that had befallen them.

"There may be something we can do," she got out through her own tears.

"What?" Pogue questioned looking to his girlfriend for answers.

"Gemma told us that spell casters use up a lot a power simply casting a spell and even more in creating and casting a spell. She told us that spell casters can naturally cast spells because that is what sort of ability is linked to their Power," Peyton began to explain in the best way she knew how. "She only said despite the power it took to do what she could others whose power was not naturally in tuned with spell casting could do it as well but it was dangerous because it required so much Power that someone who is not a natural born spell caster doesn't possess."

"Where are you going with this P," Pogue asked in confusion.

"All of us possess the Power, even myself because I was once touched by it. If we were to all bring our powers together as one to create and cast a spell to revive Gemma it could work," Peyton explained.

Through t he whole explanation Tyler remained silent and unmoving. Meanwhile the rest of the group sighed in relief with the new hope that they would not lose their friend after all. Confusion befell the group as they realized the one who should've been the most please with the idea had yet to make even the slightest of movements.

"Tyler," Peyton called softly to her brother kneeling down to sit beside him. "Please, don't lose hope yet. We need you for this too."

The voice of his sister brought Tyler to look up with red tear filled eyes to find his friends faces filled with hope. Willing himself to put strength back into his icy cold body Tyler got back up onto his feet. One by one they all filed into a circle around Gemma's motionless body.

"One by one, we join our powers," Caleb began.

"Casting a spell to undo a wrong," Lux chanted following her brother's lead.

"In friendship and in love this spell we cast," Tyler added with hope.

"To awaken once again that which was lost," Reid called out.

"Life turned cold from the touch of darkness," Peyton added to the spell.

"Awaken into warmth and light," Pogue chanted next.

"This spell cast with powers joined it shall be done," they all chanted in unison.

With all of their powers coming together as one as they chanted out their spell the wind picked up carrying with it the warmth of pure magic. The wind came and encircled the body of Gemma that they surrounded. They all felt the power within the wind and watched in amazement as Gemma's body was lifted into the air by that wind. Once again as suddenly as it had appeared the wind quickly died away as if gently returned Gemma's body to the ground once more.

There was silence within the group as they all stood unmoving hesitating to see what had or hadn't happened. Suddenly a sound that caused all their hearts to beat erratically and sigh in intense but happy relief came to their ears. They heard Gemma give an intake of breath as her heart began to beat once more and the icy cold complex lift away to be replaced by her natural lively skin color. Tyler was the first move out of the circle to bring himself falling to his next to Gemma's body. Nearly forgetting to be gentle with her in his excitement Tyler took her into his arms feeling the warmth that was beginning to come back to her. Upon closer inspection he also found that the terrible wounds that had only moments ago ravaged her body were no longer there without even the tiniest of scares to show that they had been.

"Hey," Gemma suddenly croaked from her dry throat.

Tyler watched in fascination as Gemma's eyes fluttered open revealing the brown eyes he loved that were now filled with life and warmth. Unable to control himself anymore he found himself pulling her fully into his arms and hugging her to him in a tight embrace.

"Tyler, I need to breath," Gemma laughed into his strong shoulder.

In that next moment Gemma found herself being bombarded by the happiness of her friends as they too joined in on Tyler's happy relief.

"It's good to be back," she told them happily feeling her own sense of relief.

AN: Okay one chapter to go!!! Let me know what you thought and review. There's still one more little twist for this story yet that will be revealed next and then you will also know what Always and Forever means for this particular story as my other two before it. The epilogue will soon be up!


	15. Epilogue: Always and Forever

The happiness of their reunion soon faded. Gemma's memory returned fully along with the memory of attacking Desari. The coldness set in at the thought of having had to destroy her own sister that she loved despite Desari's wickedness. Pulling away stiffly from her friend's embrace Gemma scanned the area in search of her sister's body. Surprise hit Gemma hard upon the realization that Desari's body was nowhere to be seen. All that remained to tell that Desari had once been there was the wet blood stains that marred the grass where her body and lain.

"Where's Desari?" Gemma questioned her friends not knowing what she should be feeling at that exact moment. Part of her was pleased at the thought of her sister still living but the side of her knew it could only bring them all trouble in the future for Desari to still be wandering among the living.

The question brought a wave of confusion over the group. At first they all began to reply by pointing the general direction of where Desari had fallen presumably dead only to find that she was no longer there. Gemma was sure that at that same moment their thoughts were much the same as her own about how Desari's continued life could eventually bring them problems once more especially as long as Chase's spirit still remained in the world as well.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Caleb told his friends with a deep sigh. "We should get out here and get Gemma to a hospital just to be sure that she's okay."

"Don't bother Caleb. I am perfectly fine now; just a little stiff is all," Gemma replied moving her sore limbs to bring herself to her feet.

Despite her attempts at getting back on her feet on her own Gemma soon found herself being steadied by the ever reliable Tyler. If it had been anyone else no matter how much she loved her friends she would've pushed them away intent on doing it by herself. However, having Tyler so close after such an ordeal was more than welcome. To have him there as himself where she could feel his warmth and kindness and see the gentleness within his eyes was more than she could ever ask for.

Pushing away all thoughts of Chase and Desari, Gemma allowed herself to embrace the feeling of relief, happiness and contentment. They left the battlefield of the decrypted ruins of Putnam barn and made their way back to the school. All accepting as Gemma did that there was nothing more they could do about the Chase situation for the time being.

Arriving back at school Tyler and Gemma waved goodbye to their friends as Tyler lead Gemma away from the dorm building and in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for Gemma to realize where it was that Tyler was taking her so that they could be alone. By that time the sun was high and the sky was a cloudless blue making the garden look more beautiful than Gemma thought she had ever seen it or perhaps it was only because not long ago she had thought she'd never see it again or enjoy it with Tyler.

Tyler led her to their usual stop on the stone bench at the gardens center. For a long time the couple sat in silence with Gemma resting her head softly on Tyler's shoulder. For that time they said nothing to each other only listened to the calm of the birds and soft breeze that floated around them. At that moment it was enough for them both only to be there together knowing that the other was a live and safe.

Finally Tyler was the one to break the silence.

"You told me not long ago about always being afraid of running forever," he commented.

Gemma only nodded her head from where it rested against his shoulder her eyes still closed with relaxation.

"Gemma," Tyler called to her, needing her to look at him for what he was about to say. When Gemma's golden brown eyes were looking up to meet his he went on. "You need to know that now you have a new always and forever to think about."

"What's that?" she asked in confusion as to what he meant.

"I'll love you always and forever," he told her with complete sincerity.

There was a long pause of silence from Gemma before Tyler suddenly found himself being tackled by an ecstatic Gemma. The power with which she landed against him caused them both to lose their balance on where they sat and sent them both tumbling backwards onto the ground. Tyler began to laugh at their situation but was quickly cut off by Gemma's lips on his. As soon as her lips touched his in a gentle kiss any thoughts of laughing were quickly put to rest. Instead Tyler found himself concentrating on their kiss that was quickly growing deeper and more passionate. When were both forced to pull away from the kiss due to lack of oxygen Tyler looked up to find Gemma looking down at him with a deep love he saw shinning back at him in her eyes a feeling that he was sure was reflected in his own as well.

"I love you Tyler, always and forever," Gemma whispered to him, meaning the words with all her heart, before leaning down to kiss him once again.

AN: Well that's it for Always and Forever. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you thought about my ending! Sorry this one took as long as it did…considering its quite short but I had a hectic last couple of days to homework, studying, club activities and such to deal with. The first chapter for my fourth and final story for this series will be up shortly.

Blair Lehay, is what she calls herself, only she gave herself that name to hide the darkness of her past and the evil of the ones she calls family. Blair arrives in Ipswich not bothering to hide who she is or her mysterious elemental powers from the Sons and Daughters. She needs them to help her end the curse that has haunted her since her birth. Not only for her own safety and sanity, but also to protect the future of the Covenant of Silence, Blair must destroy the curse that she bares and she can't do it alone. Blair runs into some problems concerning the groups trust in her upon learning her connection to their hated enemy. To trust or not to trust is the question the group must ask themselves. But, making the right choice becomes more difficult when romantic feelings begin to grow and get in the way. How are two people as different as Caleb and Blair suppose to make things work when he doesn't know how much he can trust her and she doesn't know if she'll even be alive when its all over.

That has to be the crappiest explanation ever but ill work on it. Lol. This story is just a little harder to think on how to explain it.


End file.
